Reliving the Past
by Rippen Drakuzz
Summary: In answer to requests about continuing the flashbacks on DPNR, here is Ranma's past in the King of Fighters world.
1. Part 1

Terry watched in disbelief as Iori collapsed in Ranko's arms. It wasn't for the fact that the Orochi fighter dropped into unconsciousness. He would've been surprised if he didn't, after the incredible fight. No, the problem was that the Orochi Insane Warrior had finally achieved his purpose in life. Yagami Iori had killed Kusanagi Kyo in the field of battle, in front of the entire world. He almost felt as if he was dreaming, seeing as the much smaller form of Ranko Howard held the red-haired man's body. The coliseum was soon filled with shouts of outrage and promises of revenge. Even some of the fighters participating in the tournament joined, promising death to both Iori and Ranko. His younger brother Andy was among those people, though he was screaming at Ranko in particular. *Why?* He wondered. It was clear to him that Ranko had no part in Kyo's demise aside from letting Iori fight him on even terms.  
  
On the other side of the platform the eldest Bogard could see Sakasaki Takuma holding back a struggling Kusanagi Saisyu. Terry winced in sympathy when he caught sight of Kyo's father, of the pain etched on his face as he struggled to get free and avenge his son's death.  
  
Terry turned to see as Ranko dragged Iori's limp form out of the platform, just as the paramedics swarmed in. *It's no use.* The man thought, knowing there was no hope for Kyo. His eyes quickly locked on Geese and Krauser. Neither of them seemed particularly interested in what had just happened. In fact they almost seemed bored.  
  
Just then Geese turned to Terry and both fighters locked gazes. As warriors, they knew the outcome of the match couldn't be any other. Even if not here and now, Iori wouldn't rest until either him or Kyo met ultimate destruction. It was different than their own rivalry, since Terry didn't hold the same hatred Iori had for Kyo, while Geese only saw in Terry another obstacle to destroy and an occasional rival in the martial arts. One of many obstacles. No, Geese and Terry would find each other in many other fights, and maybe someday one of them wouldn't walk out of it alive, but that would be the result of seeking victory in battle, not the other one's death.  
  
The announcer almost whispered the end of the fight, still unable to believe Kyo was no more. Rugal laughed out loud and taunted Saisyu before following his teammates away from the platform.  
  
The next group of combatants was called forth. The Fatal Fury Team and the Ikari Team would clash. But the crowds were subdued. Even as the fighting begun there was an almost tangible tension in the coliseum.  
  
Kusanagi Kyo, a hero to so many people, was dead.  
  
-----  
  
"How is he?" A male voice was heard.  
  
"He'll be feeling like hell for the rest of the day, but tomorrow he'll be as good as new." Ranko answered as she closed the door to Iori's room. "He just needs rest."  
  
Rugal smirked. "Having Orochi blood is a real advantage in these tournaments. We recover a lot faster than the others. And, of course, we have a lot more stamina." He added giving Ranko's body another lecherous look. *What is it with this girl that attracts me so?* The petite redhead was so small compared to him, yet there was something about her that really called to him.  
  
Ranko snarled nastily at him. "Just remember you can also be killed. Remember Yamazaki?"  
  
Rugal chuckled, though he did have to suppress a shudder running down his spine. Pissing the girl off was bad enough, he had seen what she was capable of, but he didn't know how the others would react. For starters there was Geese, who for some reason gave her his last name. Krauser and Iori seemed to like having the small redhead around. That meant if Rugal did something to her he would have to face four very dangerous people, and even he wouldn't be able to survive against such odds.  
  
Ranko turned with disgust from Rugal and walked down the hall, intent on watching the rest of the fights. She didn't know what most of the fighters left could do and wanted to be prepared for them. Iori wouldn't be waking up for a while.  
  
As she walked down the hall she recognized the chi in one of the rooms. The small redhead stopped and looked at the closed door with an expressionless face. "Later." She whispered before resuming her walk, leaving another victim of the tournament behind for the moment.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked in an icy tone of voice as she turned a corner to enter the area destined to her team.  
  
Rugal smirked. "Even if you hate me as much as you do we are still teammates, girl." He said. "You'll have to put up with me for a little longer." With that said he sat comfortably to enjoy the show.  
  
Ranko said nothing as she looked at Joe Higashi and Clark Steel fighting it out. Or rather Joe trying to find an opening and Clark waiting patiently for his opponent to attack.  
  
-----  
  
Joe took another step to the side, careful not to get too close to the grappler. He knew enough about Clark to be wary of the man's throws, which could kill a normal person. The deceptively harmless high stance the soldier used, with both his arms extended in front, and his expressionless face did nothing to fool those who had seen him fight. There was only one way to fight against Clark, and it was hitting fast and hard before getting out of range. Fighting him in close quarters was risky and only a few could pull it off. *And I'm not one of those few.*  
  
Clark waited, as was his custom, for his opponent to attack. He knew Joe had some very good moves that he could do from a distance, but he had seen them very well before and knew how to evade them in a way to get closer. Joe wouldn't be doing those. There was a flash of movement and he lifted his left arm to block a kick. It didn't hold much power behind it, but was fast enough so Joe retrieved it before Clark could exploit it. *Seems like it will be a waiting game.* The mercenary thought calmly. This kind of fight was in his favor.  
  
Joe cursed as his kick was effortlessly blocked. He knew the other fighter must've hardly felt it, but there was no way to get a solid hit without losing some of the speed that came with it. In that moment Joe truly wished he knew a little of Andy's Kopoken. It was very good for charging in fast and hard. He was taken out of that thought as Clark took a step forward, placing them at about two bodies distance. The crowds remained silent, partly because of what happened to Kyo and partly because they knew this fight would turn up like this, and could end any second. *If he gets any closer he'll be in grappling range.* Deciding to be bold, and maybe surprising his opponent, Joe charged and delivered a right cross.  
  
Clark blocked the punch and prepared himself to throw when he felt a blow to his leg. His eyes widened slightly behind his shades as he found himself losing his balance enough to be left open.  
  
Joe smirked when his kick landed and pressed the attack by spinning on himself and launching forward a kick with his hint leg. "SLASH KICK!" The heel of his foot landed squarely in Clark's sternum, making the other man lose his feet.  
  
Clark rolled with the fall and resumed his usual combat stance. *Nice attack.* He was working hard at concealing the fact that he had the air forced out of his lungs.  
  
*Is he made of stone?* Joe thought as he saw Clark get up unaffected by the attack. *No, he's just concealing it.* With that he rushed forward, intent on pressing his advantage and not letting him recover from the attack.  
  
The mercenary knew his chance was at hand when Joe charged at him. He saw Joe execute the same attack as before, punch to the face and kick to the leg. After blocking the fist he jumped off his feet, making the kick miss him. Before Joe could recover Clark had his legs firmly attacked to either side of the Muai Thai fighter's head. Then using his weight he somersaulted back, bringing Joe with him.  
  
Joe nearly blacked out when his head hit the ground. *Damn it!* He bellowed to himself as he prepared to roll out of the way of the follower that was sure to come. He didn't quite make it as he felt Clark's elbow hit him squarely in the ribcage. After that Joe jumped to his feet and away from Clark, who had assumed his stance again.  
  
Clark didn't let Joe get away and rushed at him, intent on grabbing him before he recovered. He was met with Joe's fist to the face, followed by a knee to the jaw.  
  
"TIGER KICK!" Joe roared as he raised to the heavens, his knee leading the way and downing Clark with brutal force. *We're even now.* He thought as he moved to continue attacking, this time a lot more carefully.  
  
Clark started blocking the different poking attacks from Joe. His defense was solid enough not to let anything through., though he did find himself unable to counter in any way, just waiting the chance to get back to the offensive. He didn't get that chance, though, as Joe suddenly managed to break his guard.  
  
Joe saw his chance and attacked with all his remaining power, knowing that this might be his only shot at it. He delivered every attack he knew at the stunned Clark before finishing with a weak Screw Upper. His eyes widened in shock when Clark once again rolled after the fall. *Oh shit!* Joe was still in the air, defenseless.  
  
Clark was in pain, but that was nothing compared to what Joe would experience. Seeing him land he grabbed him by the shoulders and draped him over his back, back to back, before running a few steps and jumping up. Only to have his opponent slam against the ground, with the combined weight of both, in the back of his head. Clark repeated this two more times before letting the Muai Thai fighter go, completely unconscious.  
  
Standing up Clark saluted the unconscious Joe. It had been a good fight and he really enjoyed it.  
  
-----  
  
"Joe." Terry whispered as the medical staff of the tournament took his friend away. It seemed like this particular year there were many more fights finishing with only one person walking away from the bout.  
  
Andy snorted. "Don't worry about him. He's got a hard head." With that he started walking to the platform to face against Clark, who seemed to be very winded after the fight.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
Andy stopped and without turning answered to his older brother. "I don't need luck." With that said he resumed walking.  
  
-----  
  
"That man has improved from the last time we fought." Krauser observed. "He's still not strong enough to give me a decent challenge, but he's getting better."  
  
Geese snorted as the fight resumed. It soon became obvious that Clark was not fast enough to keep up with Andy's attacks. Especially since he was tired from fighting Joe. It didn't take long before Clark was defeated and Ralph Jones took his place. The fight became a little more even, but Andy was still on the winning side. "Andy Bogard hasn't improved much." Geese commented casually.  
  
-----  
  
Ranko snarled as Andy fought against Ralph. He was fast, but not fast enough to keep up with her speed. "And he was threatening me? What an idiot." She said demeaningly.  
  
Rugal chuckled. "He's a warrior still, girl. His only problem is his pride."  
  
Ranko glared at him. "Look who's talking about ego." She herself had a pretty big one too, but it had been tempered somewhat by her training with Geese. Losing nearly every fight against someone for three years can do that to people. She turned back to the fight. "Still, it seems like he'll be winning this round as well."  
  
Rugal studied the fight. By now Andy was landing blow after blow on Ralph. It almost seemed a matter of time before the mercenary dropped. "I don't think so." When Ranko turned to him with a confused look on her face he smirked. "Keep looking. You will find the outcome of the fight quite... enlightening."  
  
-----  
  
Ralph waited for his chance, knowing he wouldn't win the fight if he didn't risk everything. *I just hope he tries to finish me off with that move.*  
  
Andy by now was looking bored as he beat on Ralph. He suddenly elbowed his opponent in the jaw, making him turn all the way and expose his back, and prepared to finish it.  
  
Ralph's eyes glinted as he looked at the floor. He clenched his right fist to his side. "Galactica Phantom." He whispered.  
  
The crowd became silent at what happened next. Andy started delivering a deadly combination of blows to his opponent's exposed back, only to suddenly find himself receiving the mother of all punches. Ralph's counter was so strong that he found himself flying back and crashing against the transparent wall. He lost consciousness before falling to the ground.  
  
Ralph breathed heavily as he saw his opponent lay in a heap, then took off his bandana and smiled as the crowd went wild.  
  
-----  
  
Ranko's eyes were wide in disbelief. *That was some punch.* She thought as Terry Bogard entered the platform. "Something like that would knock anyone down."  
  
Rugal nodded. "But the technique has one fatal flaw. It takes too long to charge."  
  
Ranko looked at Rugal blankly. "You've actually considered robbing the technique for yourself, haven't you?"  
  
Rugal said nothing.  
  
-----  
  
Terry made short work out of Ralph. The soldier was left in a very bad state after fighting against Andy. After that he saw as Leona stepped over the platform. Her steps made no noise as she stopped in front of him at her full height, just two inches bellow him. Her stance gave away nothing, but the experienced fighter could tell she was strong. The strongest among her teammates. "Good luck." He said to her as he assumed his fighting stance.  
  
Leona said nothing, as expected, and assumed her own.  
  
No sooner had the announcer signaled the start of the fight than the blue- haired woman rushed forward at an amazing speed. When she got in range she lashed out with a sweep kick.  
  
Terry just barely managed to react in time and hop over the sweep. No sooner had his feet touched the ground than he found himself forced to block a knee to the gut, followed by another with the other leg. After that Leona kicked low, followed by another sweep. Terry found himself out of range to try and retaliate after the exchange. *She's good. Very good. Her attacks were all fast and precise and she got out of range before I could do anything.* As Leona started circling around him he clenched and unclenched his fist, trying to get some feeling back into his left arm. *I only blocked two blows and can already feel the effects.* He knew the fighters with Orochi blood had some kind of boost over the others, especially after fighting Iori, but the blood itself was no good if the fighter didn't dedicate him or herself to training. He fixed his eyes on Leona's own. *She's strong and fast. Iori was stronger, but she's faster.* Deciding that the best defense would be a good offense he rushed at her, intent on giving as good as he was receiving.  
  
Leona rushed forward just as Terry did, clashing with him in a dance of blows that more than once landed on the other fighter. They were both testing each other, probing for possible weaknesses, before lashing out with the truly powerful moves. Leona's speed was compensated by Terry's strong blocks and punches, which forced her to either block or evade. In Terry's book that was better than being beat upon.  
  
The blue-haired woman blocked two of Terry's punches and jumped back, knowing she needed space to use her speed. Terry rushed after her, intent on not giving her said space. This was repeated several times, as Leona tried to get some space and Terry got in close quarters again.  
  
The stalemate was broken when Leona jumped high in the air, quickly followed by Terry. She dodged around his kick like a snake and passed through his defenses easily. A knife strike to the chest drew the man's blood and before he could recover Leona took a hold of his shoulders, used them to get behind him, and kicked him towards the ground. In the process she propelled herself away.  
  
Terry landed hard on the ground. From that short exchange he could tell he was badly outmatched in the air. As he got up he saw Leona land lightly on her feet and away from him. *She wins that one.* He conceded as he started analyzing what had been going on in the fight so far. *She's faster than I am, and nearly as strong.* His eyes focused on her legs. *Specially her lower body. She also jumps higher than I do and is nimbler.* Oh well. He'd have to cut loose with his moves.  
  
Leona knew the fight was on her side so far, but that could quickly change if she wasn't careful. Terry's file listed the techniques he had at his disposal, and she had seen him fight enough to know just how powerful they were.  
  
Terry smiled as he prepared himself to fight for real. "POWER WAVE!" He cried out as he hit the ground with his fist. A literal wave of power advanced toward the blue-haired woman. Terry didn't wait to see how his attack fared and prepared another one, just in case. "BURN KNUCKLE!" Nearly his entire body surrounded by a corona of power, he launched himself forward, his fist leading the way.  
  
Leona jumped over the chi blast and her eyes widened when she saw what was incoming. Knowing she had no chance of winning a confrontation with that move she concentrated her power in a move that was almost second nature to her. With great effort she somehow managed to convert her gathered power into kinetic energy, shooting forward and above Terry's attack.  
  
*WHAT?!" Terry screamed in shock inwardly.  
  
-----  
  
Ranko's eyes were wide in disbelief at that move. "Did she just...?" Leona's move defied the very laws of physics. Not that Ranko knew much about them anyway, but she knew enough from her studies in the Saotome Musabetsu Kakuto Ryuu. Changing direction in midair with nothing tangible to help had to be impossible. Herb did something similar when he levitated, but actually shooting away at such speed was beyond even the Musk prince.  
  
Rugal nodded, even if he knew the redhead couldn't see it. "That girl is simply amazing. She normally uses that move to attack the enemy at an angle and deliver a powerful chi attack, but using it to evade something in midair is a good application of it."  
  
Ranko just nodded dumbly. She started to see why Iori was so entranced at seeing Leona fight, besides being in love with her, of course.  
  
-----  
  
Terry nodded to himself. *She's fast and good enough to avoid my best moves. But it'll cost her.* He could see Leona get up a fraction of a second slower than before. Using so much power to keep avoiding his moves would tire her out, and then he would finish the fight. Unless she landed something powerful.  
  
Leona turned dispassionately at Terry. That had been a close call. Terry's moves were packing a lot more power than before, and she couldn't see any signs of his getting tired. She would have to risk it now that she was still nearly in top form. An all or nothing maneuver.  
  
Terry tensed when Leona rushed at him. *She knows she has to finish it now.* He knew all of Leona's moves, or at least he thought he did, so he was prepared to counter if she tried to attack with her claw strikes. It was then that Leona used a move he didn't expect.  
  
Instead of clawing forward, Leona took a hold of Terry's shoulders and, before the startled fighter could react, threw his larger body up. The eldest Bogard was understandably shocked when he felt his back nearly give out as Leona used one of Clark's moves.  
  
The crowd saw Terry land hard on Leona's shoulders and they winced when they heard the sound of popping bone. It didn't end there, though. Leona threw Terry up one more time, intent on finishing the job with the next backbreaker.  
  
Terry knew he couldn't resist another of those. Focusing his power he managed to take control of himself in the air, much like Leona did a few moments before, and twisted in midair so he was facing down. He then charged even more power and launched himself down with incredible speed, making it impossible for Leona to dodge the attack. "BURN KNUCKLE!"  
  
Leona's eyes widened in realization just before Terry's fist impacted with her face. From the angle the attack came she found herself hitting the ground with her back, Terry's fist still pushing her head down.  
  
Terry retrieved his fist as he took deep breaths. *That took more out of me than I thought.* He got up, still looking at the unmoving Leona. *If she pulled off that move before and wasn't as affected...* His thoughts were interrupted as Leona started to stir. He jumped back in shock when the blue- haired woman sat up, groaning as she held the back of her head with one hand.  
  
Terry's eyes locked on the place Leona landed. The ground was cracked where Leona's head landed. *She shouldn't be getting up after that.* He took another step backward as Leona got up to her feet, her hair obscuring her face. It was then that Leona looked up.  
  
The eldest Bogard didn't like what he saw.  
  
Leona's eyes were milky white, her pupils seemingly gone. Just then her hair started changing color from blue to red and blood started flowing from her mouth.  
  
*Oh shit!* Terry assumed a defensive stance as he faced against the possessed woman.  
  
-----  
  
Ranko winced when she saw what happened to Leona. Not because she was sympathetic to the woman, but because her stance and attitude had changed dramatically. *And why the hell did it have to be like a freaking c-c-c- cat?!*  
  
Rugal raised an eyebrow in amusement as he saw the small redhead start exuding fear. He knew the emotion well enough, having seen it many times, and he could tell Ranko was terrified of Leona. *Why?*  
  
-----  
  
The fighters in general felt nervousness at seeing Leona turn into that bloodthirsty beast again.  
  
One of them in particular, as he felt again the fear of losing his daughter.  
  
-----  
  
Terry watched Leona walk towards him. Though walk wasn't the exact word, more like glide. He tensed even more when Leona stopped and stared at him with those pupil-less eyes, her features locked in a snarl as she more or less meowed.  
  
After a few seconds of silently standing there, Terry watched as Leona suddenly collapsed back, her hair turning blue again.  
  
As she landed hard on the ground he couldn't help but give out a sigh of relief. He didn't know if he was strong enough to fight against a possessed Leona without killing her before she managed to kill him.  
  
-----  
  
Ranko visibly relaxed as the fight came to an end. She saw as Terry walked away from the platform just as the medical staff took Leona away. She smirked and left before Rugal could question her.  
  
Rugal just shook his head and turned back to the platform for the next fight. *I wonder if Geese and Krauser will kill their opponents.* He thought calmly, knowing Krauser went easy on the girls.  
  
-----  
  
He opened his eyes slowly and quickly closed them shut again, the soft light feelings as if it burned into his brain. He groaned as he started getting a feel of his body. *Damn. I haven't felt this bad since last I fought Ranma.* He thought, wondering just what happened.  
  
"Good morning." Greeted a cheerful voice a little too close to his ear, making his already bad headache turn even worse.  
  
Of course he recognized the voice and that made him relax somewhat. "What do you want?" He tried to ask. It ended up coming out like, to him, incoherent babbling.  
  
Ranko smirked as she sat on a chair next to Iori's bed. As soon as she saw he was starting to regain consciousness she all but shouted on his ear. "You should be happy, you know?" She said sobering. No matter what, she could never remain cheerful.  
  
Iori opened his eyes again. He winced when he felt the light but this time he managed to stand it. "What?"  
  
Ranko placed her hand on his shoulder. "You don't remember?"  
  
Iori frowned as he tried went over what he remembered. His eyes suddenly widened and he sat up, ignoring the protests of his body. He was too happy to care about some injuries that wouldn't bother him anymore in the morning. "Kusanagi." He said softly, staring at Ranko's eyes.  
  
Ranko let go of his arm when he sat up and smiled at him, keeping his eyes locked with her own. "Dead." Her eyes widened in shock when she found herself the recipient of a hug. Especially since it came from one of the people she least expected it to be from. She finally managed to return it somewhat awkwardly.  
  
Iori let go of Ranko after a couple of minutes. He heard her take a deep breath and smirked, remembering she wasn't as tough as he was. "Thank you." It was the first time he could remember he thanked another person about something.  
  
The smaller redhead shook her head to clear it after being nearly crushed by an over enthusiastic Iori. "Don't mention it. But if you hug me again I'll kick your ass."  
  
Iori snorted. "I'd like to see you try, 'Ranko.'"  
  
She dismissed the challenge with a wave of her hand. "We still have a tournament to win." She then smiled mischievously. "And you have someone to look after." With those cryptic words she stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
-----  
  
Outside Ranko leaned against the door and crossed her arms over her breasts. She could hear the crowd going wild at the fight that was taking place, but she didn't care. She was helping a friend have a private moment with his loved one.  
  
-----  
  
Iori stared blankly at the closed door, feeling Ranko simply remain there. He tried to make sense of her words but couldn't come up with anything.  
  
He shook his head, giving up on trying to understand the redhead, and let himself fall back on the bed. As he inclined his head to the side he caught sight of something blue on another bed. Knowing coincidence didn't exist, especially in his life, he sat up and smiled at the door.  
  
Getting up, carefully so he didn't disturb his roommate's sleep, he took the chair Ranko was sitting on and took it to the other bed. After taking a seat he leaned forward and stared at the glorious sight before him.  
  
Leona slept in what seemed like a dreamless sleep. This brought a smile to Iori's lips that only two people had ever seen. The blue-haired woman had several visible bruises, one particularly nasty-looking on her jaw. In his eyes, instead of making her less attractive, it made her look more beautiful. *The price for being what she is. A warrior.* He knew the first thing he fell for about her was her lust for battle, much like his own in so many ways. Even if they used their skills to achieve different things they loved the feeling of combat.  
  
He reached forward and caressed Leona's cheek softly, careful to avoid the bruises that would surely disappear in little time. Her blood would make sure of that.  
  
He would take care of whoever beat Leona like this, knowing the other team probably won the battle against her own. But that could wait for later. Right now he just wanted to stare at the woman that had such a strong effect on him.  
  
-----  
  
Terry walked down the hall to Mary's room. He left Joe and Andy as soon as they woke up and, instead of going to see the next fight where obviously Geese would be fighting, he went to check up on the woman he finally admitted his feelings for.  
  
As he turned around a corner he caught sight of Ranko Howard leaning against a door. She turned to him and her features hardened considerably. As he approached her she motioned for him to be quiet, indicating the room behind her.  
  
Terry understood instantly, figuring Iori was probably resting there and Ranko was keeping guard over him. It would be no surprise to have someone try to kill Iori when he was defenseless after he killed Kyo.  
  
The eldest Bogard nodded to Ranko as he walked past her. Without turning to look at her he whispered something before continuing. "We need to talk." His voice was even as he said those words.  
  
Ranko didn't make a move to acknowledge him, but he knew she got the message.  
  
-----  
  
"This can't be happening." Mai muttered as she stood next to Andy.  
  
Andy and Joe just clenched their fists tightly and stared at the result of the fight with their eyes burning with anger.  
  
Not far away Chizuru babbled incoherently about the world's last hope being gone.  
  
In the middle of the platform stood Geese, laughing as he felt his fingers had finally done the attempted damage. With one hand he had Kusanagi Saisyu held by the neck over his head. The Kusanagi elder's eyes were glazed over as his body started shutting down. Geese tightened his grip one more time for good measure, the sound of bones popping out of place heard sickeningly clear, before slamming the corpse hard on the floor. "The Kusanagi line is no more." He muttered.  
  
END PART 1  
  
Author's notes: Well, since many people had been wondering about what happened in the past of DPNR, and Knightforces kicked me off my lazy butt, here it is. This part of the fic will cover those years in the King of Fighters world.  
  
Hope you enjoy. 


	2. Part 2

The atmosphere was subdued in the bar after the day's tragic events. Every fighter present could feel something in the air that put him or her on edge.  
  
Every fighter present.  
  
This was particularly true because some of the participants were in the tournament's medic area, watching over their wounded friends, or were on their way home.  
  
Terry was by Mary's side. The Sakasakis remained with Takuma, who was in a coma after his fight against Geese. Surprisingly, King remained by Ryo's side giving him the support he needed. Goro and Shingo left to arrange everything for the Kusanagis' funeral ceremonies. Athena went with them, followed by Kensou and Chin.  
  
In one corner of the room, sitting on a boot, Chizuru tried her hardest to drown her sorrows with alcohol. Sitting next to her was Shiranui Mai, Andy Bogard's wife. Why she didn't take his name was a mystery to all. The ninja was giving her teammate the support she needed, or in this case at least company. The priestess was just too upset right now to care.  
  
Andy, Kim and Joe shared a table not too far from the women, their features somber after watching Geese fight against both Kusanagi Saisyu and Sakasaki Takuma before standing down to let Krauser have fun with Heidern. The crime lord was not the same one they fought before. Sure, he was as brutal as usual, but the power and skill he now wielded... He killed Saisyu with little effort, partly because the man was overtaken by grief, but there was no doubt about who would've won that fight had Saisyu been in top condition. That he toyed around with Takuma put everyone on edge. Takuma was not a fighter to beat easily, yet Geese made it seem as if he was fighting an amateur. *At least Takuma isn't dead.* Was the thought that passed through more than one mind as the paramedics took the eldest Sakasaki away. News got around that he was in a coma, but expected to make a full recovery.  
  
Andy clenched his fist in front of him. Why couldn't the bastard just stay dead? Most importantly of all, why was Terry so calm when seeing the man that killed their father? When seeing the man that killed Lily in front of their very eyes! It just didn't make sense to him, Geese deserved to die and that was all there was to it. Why couldn't Terry see that?  
  
Off to the side sat Heidern with his subordinates. Leona was still recovering from her injuries, but they were faded bruises at the most now. Her behavior was the usual cold one, totally impenetrable. Ralph had a bottle of some strong liquor in his hand, staring at the liquid intently. Clark remained stern through it all, his shades covering whatever his eyes would probably reveal. Heidern, who had a broken left arm courtesy of Krauser, had a stony mask on his features. He every now and then turned his good eye to regard Leona before losing himself in his own thoughts. None uttered a single sound as they sat there.  
  
All of them were worried over something, though. Leona's almost being possessed by her blood.  
  
When a group of people entered the room everyone turned to them. Eyes narrowed in anger at seeing Ranko Howard leading the group. She stopped to take a look around the room before starting for a large table. The stares she was recipient of seemed not to faze her at all.  
  
Following her was Iori, who seemed to have a contended expression on his face. His steps were sure, obvious sign that he had recovered from today's fight. As he walked he made eye contact with Leona, and the woman's eyes seemed to sparkle at the silent exchange. The glares he received would've killed lesser men. He was, of course, unaffected by them.  
  
Some of the fighters in the room were about to stand and confront the pair when more people entered the bar and joined Ranko and Iori.  
  
Geese.  
  
Krauser.  
  
Billy.  
  
Big.  
  
Rugal.  
  
The five sat with the redheads, making the group grow from only two fighters to seven. Seven powerful fighters that showed no compulsions about destroying their opponents. Seven strong fighters that most of the time didn't even need a reason to start a fight.  
  
The air was tense as everyone expected a fight to erupt, but the newly arrived group was content with simply sharing their drinks in peace. Chizuru was the only one that didn't notice the arrival, too immersed in her own alcohol-enhanced depression to care about her surroundings.  
  
"The Kusanagi line ended today." Krauser informed the others. "I received report that the targets were taken down."  
  
Rugal chuckled. "I guess our plan did work out after all."  
  
Krauser nodded. "As much as I dislike not giving them a chance to have a warrior's death. The Kusanagi clan will no longer be an obstacle."  
  
Geese just snorted and took a sip of his cup of wine. He himself was responsible for the death of Kusanagi Saisyu. Contrary to what most believed he didn't particularly enjoy killing the man. He was an obstacle, so he was destroyed. As a businessman Geese understood that. As a warrior he was disappointed in such a one-sided battle. There was no satisfaction in bullying someone to death. Had the fight been more even the crime lord would feel proud of achieving victory. Today that wasn't the case. "I take it one team will have a chance to rest before the final battle?"  
  
The others didn't object to the change of subject. In fact Ranko seemed to welcome it as she nodded. "Only three teams remain in the tournament." She turned to Rugal, who was smiling behind his cup. "So who's fighting tomorrow?" The question was completely even, surprising everyone since Ranko seemed to really hate Rugal's guts.  
  
Rugal just put his cup on the table and made a point of looking at each of the fighters. His eye sparkled in amusement when he could see they were all eagerly awaiting for his answer. They had different reasons, but they all wanted a piece of the Fatal Fury Team.  
  
Before any of them could ask the question again Rugal lifted a hand to silence them. "Tomorrow the teams to meet for battle are our teams." He said calmly. At seeing the incredulous looks he smirked and continued. "We all want to meet the strongest of opponents. Tomorrow we'll be able to do so."  
  
Understanding dawned on everyone. Even if the Fatal Fury Team was indeed a mighty adversary, it was mostly because of the presence of Terry Bogard. Andy and Joe were negligible considering the members of both the Rugal and Boss Teams.  
  
Tomorrow's fight, on the other hand, would have some of the strongest fighters of the tournament. A true challenge for them. And with a prize to look forward to.  
  
Billy was the one to voice what everyone was thinking. Even if he wouldn't be participating he was as excited as the others. "And the winner gets to fight against Bogard."  
  
Geese chuckled as Krauser nodded. "A truly magnificent prize." The German man said before taking a sip from his cup.  
  
Iori's eyes narrowed at hearing the name. He found out who it was that hurt Leona. Even if he knew she didn't need him to protect her, he would still find great satisfaction in meeting such an adversary in the battlefield. Not many people could actually beat Leona without being seriously harmed. Besides, Iori's fight against Terry didn't really count, since that idiot of his younger brother distracted him long enough for the red-haired man to finish the job.  
  
Ranko smirked darkly as she turned slightly to see Andy Bogard. He was distracted as she turned to him, engaged in an argument with Joe, but it didn't matter to her. There was something about him that made her feel anger well inside, the way he behaved was a reminder of the way people in Nerima acted towards her.  
  
She was taken out of her thoughts when Geese called her attention. "How about a little bet, girl?"  
  
Turning to the smirking blonde man she narrowed her eyes. "What kind of bet?" She knew perfectly well Geese wanted to bet on the fight. What he wanted was always a mystery. He was always after something different.  
  
Geese's smirk widened. "When I win you'll wear whichever dress I pick for you for the next party I hold in my tower. You need to be properly introduced to my associates."  
  
Ranko winced slightly at that. She was female in this tournament because of a bet she lost to Geese in their last fight before signing up. The hungry look in Rugal's eyes and amused ones in Billy and Iori's did little to reassure her. However, before she could decline, Geese pressed on. "I'll understand if you're afraid."  
  
That did it. Ranko's eyes burned with determination as she glared at her master. "You're on." She growled out coldly.  
  
Geese chuckled at how easy it was to manipulate his heir, if you knew what buttons to push, and continued. "I'll accept any terms you propose should you win the fight, girl."  
  
This further enraged Ranko, but she just nodded and remained silent. She would have to think carefully about what she wanted, should she win the fight. Something that wasn't the most likely of outcomes.  
  
As Ranko and Geese stared at each other Rugal turned to Krauser with an amused expression on his face. "Should we let them be the first ones to fight? That would make things more even." *And more amusing.* He added to himself. *I wonder if I could influence Geese in his choice of dress for little Ranko.*  
  
Iori just snorted when the table erupted into laughter, except for Ranko, and turned to regard the others in the room. He found it funny to see every person in the room shudder and turn to them when the laughter was heard. Not that he could blame them, of course. Leona seemed to be the only unaffected one as she locked eyes with him.  
  
Said laughter had the effect of attracting someone's attention to their group. That someone had been so immersed in her own grief that she lost contact with the real world, but one of the voices in that sea of mirth brought her out of her stupor. One of those voices she recognized as the cause behind her pain. Chizuru turned and, after steeling herself from the sudden move, her eyes locked on Geese Howard as he laughed out loud.  
  
Mai saw her friend's expression turn from pain to anger and she immediately tried to stop her. "Chizuru." She called as she took a hold of the woman's shoulder, only to have her hand batted away.  
  
"You bastard!" Chizuru drunkenly bellowed as she stumbled towards Geese. She didn't notice her becoming the center of attention, and even if she did she couldn't care less. "You heartless bastard!"  
  
Andy, Kim and Joe tensed when they saw Geese stop laughing and turn to Chizuru. They would jump in at the smallest sign of trouble for the drunken priestess. Geese had already shown that he could very well kill a defenseless woman.  
  
Ranko turned to the priestess she had seen lose to Krauser before. She didn't understand why Kusanagi's death would affect her this much, neither did she understand why she didn't insult Iori as well. The small redhead decided to keep silent and see how things progressed. Out of the corner of her eye she could see all the other fighters tensing for battle, if a fight broke out she would be ready.  
  
Iori watched in amusement as the uptight Chizuru made a fool out of herself. She obviously didn't include him in her tirade because she knew what his intentions towards Kyo were from the beginning. She'd probably blame him later as well, but for now she must have obviously made the connection between Geese killing Saisyu and the remaining Kusanagis' murders. Every person able to wield the magatama in the Kusanagi clan was no more. It was actually quite obvious, since Geese always did everything with a purpose. Finding that purpose was the difficult part. Iori didn't care either way, for him a world without Kusanagis was something to be grateful about.  
  
Billy stood up and was about to block Chizuru's path when a dismissive wave from Geese told him to step back. He did so, but not without keeping an eye on the entire room. He would be damned if anyone got to Geese without fighting him first.  
  
Mr. Big remained unmoving the entire time, yet his eyes tracked every single corner of the room carefully. He knew if a fight broke out they would easily beat down their opponents, he just wanted to chose the one he would be taking down. For some reason he found himself disliking Kim.  
  
Chizuru stopped when Geese stood up and faced her with no emotion in his eyes. "I hope you have a good reason for calling me a 'bastard.'"  
  
Chizuru didn't let the blonde crime lord intimidate her. It obviously had something to do with the alcohol coursing through her veins, but she welcomed the effects as she glared daggers at the blurry sight of her tormentor. "I do. You purposely destroyed the Kusanagi lineage with the power to wield the magatama. With your actions you have condemned the entire human race to a fate worse than death!" She shrilled as she fought to keep standing. The floor was starting to move and she had trouble focusing.  
  
Geese smirked as he looked down at her. "You do have a good reason to call me a bastard, then." With that he sat down and grabbed his cup. "Even if your sight is too short to see why the Kusanagis had to be eradicated." He added in a condescending tone of voice before taking a sip of wine.  
  
Chizuru screamed as she threw herself at Geese, her hands intent on taking a hold of his neck to strangle the crime lord. She didn't quite make it as someone took a firm grip of her shoulders from behind. "Let me go!" She cried out as she tried to brake the grip, but whoever was holding her was too strong for a drunken woman. "Let me go!" She cried again in a more subdued tone of voice. In a matter of seconds all her rage turned to despair as she started sobbing uncontrollably, her slurred words making no sense at all now.  
  
The others watched as Wolfgang Krauser held up the priestess by the shoulders now that her energy was spent. In a soft voice he spoke to her. "Kagura-san, your behavior tonight is beneath a woman of your station."  
  
Chizuru just continued on sobbing as she let her body go limp, defeated.  
  
Krauser sighed and picked the woman in his arms with ease before turning to Mai. "I believe Kagura-san should be taken to her quarters. She's had enough to drink for the night."  
  
Mai nervously nodded back to Krauser and led the man outside.  
  
Andy left with his wife to keep an eye on Krauser. He didn't trust the German man one bit.  
  
All the others could do was look at each other in confusion. What was that all about?  
  
-----  
  
The next day of the tournament was greeted by a cloudy day, a cold wind blowing gently. As people entered the coliseum the fighters down bellow made preparations for the day's activities. Today only one fight would take place, but it promised to be one great fight considering the three teams that remained.  
  
The announcer kept trying to animate the audience for five minutes. He gave up when it was obvious his attempts wouldn't bring out a response. It seemed like most of the people present only came to see what happened, all sense of this tournament being a reason to celebrate gone after yesterday's events.  
  
It didn't take long for the teams to be named and step forward. It was actually a shock to the other fighters that the Rugal and Boss Teams would be fighting each other. Everyone figured the Rugal Team would try to weaken the Fatal Fury Team before the final battle.  
  
The audience all got enraged at the sight of both teams, throwing insults and threats that they would never back up.  
  
Ranko looked up at the raging crowd and shook her head. It was quite interesting how some people only dared show courage in the safety of numbers and anonymity. *Cowards.* Throwing insults like that was only a way to cover their own insecurities.  
  
Iori was used to being the recipient of countless insults. Life as a Yagami was always like that, so he had long ago learned to tune them out. His focus right now was in the approaching fight.  
  
Rugal smirked and waved to the crowd in gratitude. It only made the people more enraged, which made his smirk to widen. *Fools. If only they knew the real purpose behind the tournament.*  
  
On the other side of the platform Geese just snorted. He couldn't care less what people thought of him.  
  
Mr. Big did his best to remain calm. Behind his shades he was looking at the people to insult him and started filing their faces for later. He would have fun making them repeat those insults, when he had them at his mercy.  
  
Krauser stood there, stoically taking in the insults. He knew some of the things said were true, but the source simply couldn't be taken seriously.  
  
-----  
  
"The fight is about to begin. Where's Terry?" Andy asked Mai as she approached.  
  
She only sighed at Andy's obsession with seeing Geese fall. "He didn't want to leave Mary's side. She woke up, but is too weak to get out of bed."  
  
Andy just growled under his breath and turned to see the fight take place. "What's this?!" He exclaimed in anger at seeing Geese and Ranko step forward for the first round.  
  
"We knew this could happen, Andy." Joe said as calmly as he could. "It seems like they'll only put up a show to let Geese advance to the finals."  
  
Andy narrowed his eyes. It seemed like Geese wanted to fight them, after all. He would take revenge over the crime lord for what he had done.  
  
-----  
  
Geese and Ranko stared at each other as the transparent walls of the platform raised around them. No words were needed, not even to insult each other as the other would take the advantage over that little distraction.  
  
The outside world dimmed until there was only the two fighters and the area they would be fighting in, their concentration fully focused on the fight even before it began.  
  
As one they fell on their combat stances, nearly identical yet the redhead's emphasized the use of speed over power, even if only a little bit.  
  
Geese suddenly broke the stalemate. It was only by blinking, but that made a big difference. In the time it took him to blink Ranko was already inside his defenses landing a palm strike to his chest. The power behind the blow sent him flying back and, though he recovered his feet, into Ranko's kick to his head.  
  
With quick reflexes he was able to block the kick and counter with a front kick of his own. Even if the kick didn't land Ranko was forced back. Enough time for Geese to charge with his own attack.  
  
While Ranko had the obvious advantage in speed, her attacks weren't nearly as destructive as Geese's own. The only way for her blows to be as strong as the one that killed Yamazaki was for her to focus on strength, forgoing speed. Even at her strongest Geese was still more powerful, so she had to keep the speed advantage.  
  
Geese charged with a roundhouse kick. When Ranko ducked under it she could feel the wind blowing strong against her skin. She jumped over the follow- up sweep and tried to deliver a flying kick to the blonde man. Her foot was caught in a strong grip as Geese applied one of the atemis to send her spiraling away.  
  
Ranko knew the move, she applied it enough times to know there was no escape even if you somehow knew where the floor was. The spiraling made landing right almost impossible. Yet she had seen something the day before that kept her thinking. *What if I can alter my fall?* Remembering Leona's technique she tried to emulate it. The worst that could happen was her hitting the floor on her head, a result that would happen if she didn't try anyway. Concentrating she called forth her chi to try and stop her spinning. It took more energy than she thought at first, but she was able to do it.  
  
Geese's eyes widened when he saw Ranko land in a roll instead of her head. He didn't drop his guard, though. Knowing Ranko she would be on the offensive as soon as she turned around.  
  
Ranko's eyes had a harder glint to them when she stood up and turned to face Geese. Or rather turned and rushed at Geese with the intent to seize the opportunity. What she didn't expect was for Geese to meet her halfway across, giving her no chance to dodge his charge.  
  
"JAEI KEN!" The blonde man bellowed as he executed he move on the redhead. His shoulder rammed into her with great power, which was further amplified because of her forward motion, and he was gratified with the explosion of air coming out of his heir's lungs. *Got a long way to go before you can pull a fast one on me, girl.* He thought smugly as he punched her in the gut with his left fist, covered in dark energy. Ranko bent over, coughing blood. Geese followed with his other hand, landing squarely in the back of her head and knocking her to the floor with such force that it cracked.  
  
Far from finished, Geese delivered a palm strike to the motionless Ranko, further cracking the floor bellow her, and grabbed her head to lift her up. As he was about to deliver another punch to her midsection he saw her hand in front of his face and heard whispered words that made him curse for his carelessness..  
  
"Reppuu Ken." Ranko whispered as she let loose with the violent wave technique right on Geese's face. She was gratified with seeing him flying back and giving her enough time to recover her breath. She felt horrible right now. Her gut felt like it was on fire, she was certain she had a couple of cracked ribs and her vision was blurring. She should've expected for Geese to anticipate her charge instead of rushing in.  
  
As she saw him get up she summoned more power to strengthen her weakened body, falling even deeper into her negative emotions.  
  
Geese got up and shot Ranko a glare, which she returned with interest. Examining his own injuries he could tell his nose was broken from that chi blast. *Which will make breathing really fun.* He thought sarcastically. His ribs were starting to bother him from that first blow, too. They were probably bruised, and badly. He knew, however, that Ranko was in a much worse state than he was. The mere fact that she was powering herself with chi spoke volumes of the extent of her injuries.  
  
The fighters didn't waste anymore time and rushed at each other.  
  
-----  
  
Mai's face was pale at seeing the brutal battle. She, as everyone else, had expected for the fighters to take it easy on each other. To put up a show and let Geese advance to the final battle. If things continued as they were, with Ranko and Geese brutally beating on each other, they would be lucky if they could stand after the fight.  
  
Mai winced as she heard the distinctive sound of cracking bone. Her respect for Ranko, as a warrior, increased when she saw that the small redhead, instead of double over in pain, take advantage of Geese's fist still imbedded on her side to land a wicked punch to his face. The sound of cracking bone was heard again as the blonde man's jaw gave away. He stumbled back a little, only to have Ranko roar an inhuman bellow and charge him.  
  
Mai felt Geese's own chi growing to match Ranko's. He growled as he used the redhead's own momentum to make a throw and slam her against the floor. He was awarded with a kick to his ribs for the effort.  
  
Andy's wife turned her eyes from the fight to see the reactions on the others' faces. They were pretty much like her own, no one having expected the fight to turn out like this.  
  
Returning her attention to the fight she wondered if they would stop before killing each other.  
  
-----  
  
Rugal stared at the display of skill and power with an expressionless face. On the inside, though, he was glad he didn't push Ranko any further than he did before. Since he didn't really know all of her tactics he would have a much harder time than Geese fighting her. Even if he did manage to defeat her, something he wasn't entirely certain about, he would probably have to face Iori and Billy as well. They would've beaten him to death.  
  
Seeing the fight now, he could see why Geese took Ranko in and gave her his name. She was a fighter as vicious as any of them was. Yet at first sight she didn't seem like much.  
  
Iori stood by Rugal's side and watched the fight intently. This was by far the most brutal battle he had seen take place between Geese and Ranko. Neither of them seemed ready to give up, though.  
  
-----  
  
Krauser eyed his half-brother with a newfound respect. Not only had he trained to a level more or less even with his own, but had managed to train a person to match them. Krauser knew, with his many years of fighting, that Geese seemed to have the upper hand only because of his experience. And even then Ranko could still pull off a victory, though it was the least likely of outcomes.  
  
Mr. Big sweated as he stared at the fight. He knew, without a doubt, that he would be no match for Geese or Ranko. Sure, he would put up a great fight, but the outcome would be clear from the beginning, at least to him. He cursed himself for not continuing with his training as diligently as he could have. If Rugal and Iori were anywhere near that level he would lose the fight regardless of who his opponent was.  
  
-----  
  
Ranko and Geese continued to fight for a good five minutes more. None of them giving quarter for the other to take a break. Even even the untrained ones, who had gone silent in distress as the negative emotions summoned fear in the deepest parts of their souls, could easily feel the chi they were using.  
  
Each blow that landed wouldn't go without retaliation. Every block threatened to brake the bones of the offending limb. Every thought was focused on executing the moves inherent to the style as perfectly as humanly possible.  
  
Of course the fight couldn't continue as it was forever. Someone was prone to make a mistake. That someone was Geese.  
  
The blonde man overextended his right arm, having put too much power behind the punch.  
  
Ranko took advantage of the mistake and snaked into his defenses, quickly trapping Geese in a painful arm lock. Even if she wasn't as strong as he was, the technique was enough to have a good hold on him.  
  
Geese smirked when Ranko was behind him, applying more pressure to dislocate his shoulder. This move was very effective, but Ranko made one fatal mistake in following through with it.  
  
Ranko could see victory at hand. Geese wouldn't be able to fight her off with a useless arm. As the bone was about to pop out of place she gave out an anguished scream, her strength finally failing her as she couldn't hold Geese's arm any longer.  
  
Geese lifted his left leg, ignoring the pain the move caused, and slammed his foot hard against Ranko's left leg. The resounding crack of breaking bone, followed by her anguished scream, was all he needed to hear as he turned around to head butt her, silencing her and braking her nose in the process.  
  
Before she could drop he caught her by her shirt and threw her with all his strength at the transparent wall. *Now to finish it.* He thought as he started concentrating energy in his right hand.  
  
-----  
  
Iori watched in disbelief as Geese took advantage of Ranko's injury. The crime lord knew about the injury! *That's why he let himself be caught in that hold.* Geese's kick didn't hold enough power to get the effect it had, but Ranko's leg was already weak from her fight against the Insane Orochi Warrior.  
  
-----  
  
Ranko felt the air rush against her. She knew she was about to crash with the wall, and if she did she wouldn't be getting up. With strength born out of desperation she managed to turn around in the air and meet the wall with her feet first. Even if she only used her right leg to cushion the blow she still almost passed out from the pain coming from her broken left leg. Focusing all her remaining chi Ranko propelled herself forward and prepared what would be her last attack in this fight.  
  
-----  
  
Geese smirked when he saw Ranko flying towards him. *So predictable.* He thought as he raised his hand over his head, crackling with energy and ready to deliver the final blow.  
  
Ranko cocked back her right fist, also crackling with energy.  
  
The redhead did follow through her usual behavior, thus Geese was right in his prediction that she would launch one last attack. He miscalculated, though. He didn't expect the attack the redhead used.  
  
Geese's palm slammed against the ground.  
  
Ranko's fist shot forward.  
  
"RAGING STORM!"  
  
-----  
  
Everyone had to shield their eyes from the explosion of energy. The twin cries of the special move, followed by the explosion, were the only clue as to what happened.  
  
As they all tried to blink away the spots on their vision they looked at the platform, trying to make out what happened. What the outcome of the fight was.  
  
Gradually their vision returned. Everyone had been so intent on the fight that they were all victims of the blinding flash of light.  
  
The first thing to notice was a figure on its knees, with one hand on the ground and the other clutching its chest. As details became clearer they recognized said figure as Geese, who was currently vomiting blood and doing his best to remain conscious.  
  
When further inspection revealed he was alone in the platform everyone started looking around. The first sign of what happened was seeing one of the walls had a hole through it. A big hole through which a human body could easily pass.  
  
Ten feet away from the platform lay Ranko Howard.  
  
Iori and Billy rushed to her side in an instant. It was no surprise for them that no paramedics made their appearance. Billy gasped when he saw the results of the battle. Ranko's eyes were glazed over and unseeing. Her braking through the wall had aggravated her injuries and given her some new ones, like a deep cut on her back that was bleeding profusely. Her chi was still very strong, but bleeding out of her uselessly as she unconsciously tried to get up.  
  
Rugal, Krauser and Big joined them and studied the damage done. The German man quickly looked around for some kind of medical help, knowing the redhead wouldn't survive with such injuries for long, but found the medical staff nowhere to be seen.  
  
Rugal's eyes widened when he saw Ranko try to sit up, only to be stopped by Iori. *Is she still trying to fight?*  
  
As all this happened Geese stumbled towards the group. He was having trouble breathing, but his eyes never once left the downed form of his heir.  
  
He pushed Billy aside as he knelt next to Ranko.  
  
After doing that he punched her hard on the jaw, effectively sending her to unconsciousness.  
  
As Ranko's body went still Geese snorted. "Stubborn girl, never knows when to give up." He said in obvious pain, since his jaw was broken, before collapsing himself.  
  
END PART 2  
  
Author's notes: And thus the second chapter of Reliving the Past comes to an end. This one is dedicated to Yanslana, since she's been supporting this fic for a while now and put some pressure on me to get the chapter out. If you're reading this, thanks.  
  
Well, the fight between Geese and Ranko has taken place. Who expected such an outcome? In fact who expected such a fight to take place? More surprises in the next part of Reliving the Past. 


	3. Part 3

Terry exited Mary's room with a smile on his face. The blonde woman had just fallen asleep. She would be able to get out of bed in only a couple of days more.  
  
What he was happy about was that he had finally taken a step towards having a real relationship with her. Her enthusiasm proved to be all he needed to know it was the right choice.  
  
With a contented sigh, and immersed in his thoughts of what to do once the tournament was over, he took a step forward.  
  
Only to be violently shoved back to crash against the closed door. "Out of the way, Bogard." Commanded a voice with British accent he recognized as Billy's. The pole arm master didn't even look at him as he walked past.  
  
Terry was about to come up with a retort when another person walked past him. He recognized Yagami Iori instantly, it was hard not to, but the reason for his words to die in his lips was being carried in the Insane Orochi Warrior's arms. *Ranko?* He thought in alarm at seeing the state the small redhead was in. The wounds were life threatening at best. Even if some would heal without much trouble the sheer amount of damage done on her body would kill a normal person many times over. "What happened to her?" He asked as he tried to follow.  
  
Only to be shoved back again. This time the shove carried more strength, but no words accompanied it. Terry locked gazes with Wolfgang Krauser as the German man stared dispassionately at the only person to defeat him. The moment only lasted a second, but for those two warriors it seemed to stretch for eternity. The promise of more fights to come.  
  
Krauser averted his eyes to continue looking forwards, and it was then that Terry's own widened upon seeing the ones that came with the Emperor of Darkness. He saw Rugal walking next to Krauser. Each had an arm of the Immortal Geese Howard over their shoulders as they dragged the unconscious man down the hall. The crime lord's body was leaving a trail of blood on their wake, blood that mixed with Ranko's own in a sort of ironic way.  
  
Mr. Big came last in the procession, covering the others' backs.  
  
There was no doubt in Terry's mind of what happened, even if the shock of realization struck him as hard as any physical blow. He knew the Boss and Rugal Teams would face each other, but he didn't expect for this to be the outcome of the fight.  
  
This also brought Terry to another line of thought. It seemed like Geese and Ranko fought to a draw. Seeing the amount of injuries they sustained he had no doubts it was an all out match. That meant Ranko could be considered to be on Geese's level. A fighter that came out of nowhere and at such a young age could be considered as one of the strongest in the world. "No. Not just a fighter." He muttered to himself as he walked to meet with his brother.  
  
In his mind he could see Ranko's blue-gray eyes burning with intensity.  
  
"A warrior."  
  
-----  
  
Billy burst into the room, quickly followed by the others. All of them, since they had too much experience with injuries, started examining the wounded Geese and Ranko. Still no doctors had made an appearance and time was running short for the small redhead. Geese would probably survive without any treatment.  
  
*He might even be able to heal himself.* Billy thought as he remembered how Geese recovered from his first defeat by Bogard. His main concern was Ranko, though. Her injuries were a lot more serious and her chi was very weak.  
  
Rugal made a mental note to have the medical staff of the tournament assassinated once it was over. Kill them even if Ranko did manage to survive, which was starting to become unlikely. They all had experience treating wounds, but Ranko's were so numerous she'd need more than they could provide.  
  
Iori stared at Ranko's unconscious form and wondered how he was going to help his friend. She needed someone with medical training, something everyone in here lacked. Asking for help would be useless. He seriously doubted anyone would want to help with Geese and Ranko's injuries. "Unless..." He whispered as his eyes lost their focus.  
  
"Yagami?" Billy asked, wondering what the red-haired man was thinking. He wanted to help his friend, but all he could do was watch her abused body helplessly. If only the blonde woman was here...  
  
"Try to stop the bleeding." Iori said seriously as he started walking away. "I'll get help." And he was gone, out the door and rushing down the halls of the Coliseum.  
  
The others just looked at each other and shrugged. Krauser and Billy tried to follow Iori's instructions.  
  
-----  
  
Andy and Joe were discussing the fight as Mai continued to stare at the blood where Ranko and Geese laid before being taken away. Truth be told her mind was still going over the fact that Geese and Ranko would fight each other so viciously. Neither showed any qualms about killing the other, and judging from the wounds they inflicted on each other they might not survive.  
  
But even if the battle was vicious, even if both fighters did all they could to destroy the other, Mai couldn't feel hatred in between them. Their auras were filled with dark emotions alright, but none of those were directed towards the other. *They met as warriors in the battlefield.* It had nagged at Mai's mind that Krauser didn't beat any of his opponents more than necessary. Geese did kill Kyo's father, but that also felt detached. He didn't kill any of his other opponents, just beat them up till they dropped. Aside from the Saisyu incident Geese seemed to be fighting just for the heck of it, like his half-brother.  
  
It almost seemed as if the members of the Boss and Rugal teams were here only to fight strong opponents now.  
  
Mai was taken out of her thoughts when Terry entered the room, a bewildered look on his face. "What the hell happened?" He asked bluntly.  
  
-----  
  
Heidern sat on his chair and considered what happened between Geese and Ranko. Even if they had all lost, the Ikari and Middle Age Teams, he decided to see things through. He was very suspicious of Rugal's motives for holding the tournament this year.  
  
Leona sat by his side, stoic as ever. Ralph and Clark were commenting silently about the fight they just witnessed.  
  
The sound of a door opening behind them made them all turn curiously. The reactions to Yagami Iori's presence varied tremendously.  
  
Clark visibly tensed. Such a reaction from the grappler meant he was taking the threat posed by the red-haired man more than seriously.  
  
Ralph's eyes narrowed dangerously. He'd managed to get a glimpse of Iori and Leona embracing the other night and the monster of jealously tinted his vision. He'd entertained fantasies of courting Leona for some time, and having a man that had already put the moves on the blue-haired woman in front of him further obscured his judgment and his instinct of self- preservation.  
  
Heidern's expression turned to stone. He stared emotionlessly at the intruder, knowing Leona favored the man. He'd known about it for some time, but had said nothing because the blue-haired woman was capable of making her own decisions and taking care of herself. He would insult her if he tried to intervene in any way. He didn't like Iori, not one bit, but he would respect Leona's relationship with him.  
  
Leona's eyes widened slightly at seeing the worry evident in Iori's face. He usually showed such feelings only when they were in bed together, when he felt he could relax and let himself go. But here he was, in broad daylight and seemingly not caring about others seeing him like this. "Iori?" She asked uncertainly, though for anyone in hearing range it was a calmly asked question.  
  
Iori took a deep breath. "Leona. We need... I need your help." He said at length. "Ranko's dying, and the medical staff seems to have disappeared." He growled the last part out. He could clearly remember how many paramedics attended Benimaru after fighting Ranko.  
  
The blue-haired woman was on her feet in an instant. "Where is she?" She asked as she started after the man. If Ranko's injuries were as bad as she thought the redhead needed attention fast. She completely ignored Ralph's protests as she followed Iori.  
  
The fighters ran down the halls of the Coliseum. Time was something Ranko didn't have. Very soon they found themselves entering the room where Geese and Ranko were. The conscious fighters turned to look at them, and upon seeing Leona Rugal frowned. Billy and Krauser said nothing, but looked at Iori for him to explain how Leona could help.  
  
"Yagami, what is she doing here?" Rugal asked disdainfully.  
  
Iori stepped aside as Leona rushed to Ranko's side. "She's here to save Ranko's life." He answered the big man seriously. "Are you objecting to that?"  
  
Upon seeing Leona ignore him and start expertly going over Ranko's wounds Rugal smirked. "No. I'm not." If she didn't go after his hide like Heidern usually did he could tolerate her presence.  
  
Leona ignored everything around her as she took stock of Ranko's many injuries. She quickly catalogued them and decided which had to be treated first. *I've got my work cut out for me.* She thought. "I need some privacy here." She said turning to the others.  
  
Billy glared at her. "We're not leaving them alone with you." To make his point clear he crossed his arms over his chest. There was simply no way he would leave someone alone with both Geese and Ranko in the state they were in.  
  
Krauser decided to keep quiet and simply turned to Iori. The red-haired man caught the look and only nodded, indicating that it was fine to let Leona take care of the injured ones.  
  
Leona stared at Billy hard. "There's no time to waste. Even as we speak her chances of surviving are diminishing." She turned to the other fighters. "Besides, you have to return and continue fighting or you'll be all disqualified."  
  
Billy was about to retort when Krauser spoke. "Let her treat the girl, Billy. If Iori can leave her under her care then there's nothing to worry about." His eyes narrowed. "What you should do while we continue with the fight is inquire as to why the medical staff decided not to help us even though Rugal is sponsoring this tournament."  
  
Rugal nodded. "I'll deal with them once we're done, but for now we should continue fighting." He turned to Leona when he heard the sound of fabric being ripped. The blue-haired woman was ignoring them as she started going over Ranko's wounds. He quickly caught sight of Ranko's bare breasts, which were covered in a mixture of sweat and blood, and licked his lips. What was it about that girl that attracted him so?!  
  
Iori shook his head. "Let's go." He said as he walked out of the room. On his way out he glimpsed over his shoulder at Leona as she worked on the small redhead. She was too busy to notice the attention.  
  
The others followed silently. When they were out Billy closed the door and nodded to them, then took off down the hall in the opposite direction. He would really like to have a few words with the paramedics when he found them.  
  
The others walked back to the fighting area. A fight was still waiting for them.  
  
-----  
  
The teams clashing weren't disqualified even though half an hour had passed since they left the fighting area. The platform had to be repaired before the fights could begin again, and it so happened that they returned when the job was being finished.  
  
The four fighters ignored the crowd as they assumed their positions on opposing sides of said platform. As the moment for the next round neared they focused more and more on the fight about to take place. Even thoughts of a dying Ranko were pushed back as the chi in the air started to heat up.  
  
Iori's eyes, to anyone that could see them, burned with more intensity than before killing Kyo. His nemesis had been the reason behind the fight, but now that he was gone he could feel his blood rage for battle, for a challenge. The focus was on the fight now, not on something he expected to achiever through it.  
  
Rugal and Krauser were staring at each other, their unblinking eyes looking for any possible weakness that could be exploited. As they had seen in the previous fight exploiting a weak spot could prove the end of the fight.  
  
-----  
  
Terry leaned on the wall as he crossed his arms over his chest. He contemplated what Mai told him about the fight and came to the conclusion that what happened to Mary was pretty much what happened to Ranko as well. The fight was taken to the next level, a level were the only way of losing was being crushed. He'd fought many battles like that, and only two people had been able to get the better of him, but when he did lose he was in pretty bad shape for a while.  
  
His eyes then turned to see Rugal and Krauser as they entered the platform. *This will be an interesting fight.* He thought.  
  
-----  
  
Leona cursed as Ranko started convulsing again. *It's a miracle she's still alive.* She thought as she forced the redhead down. *Her spirit is the only thing keeping her alive.*  
  
The blue-haired woman injected something into her patient, who stopped convulsing after a few seconds, and wiped some sweat form her eyebrow. She sighed and got back to work.  
  
She wouldn't let this girl die.  
  
-----  
  
Rugal smirked at Krauser as the transparent wall raised around them. "So we fight again."  
  
Krauser returned the smirk with one of his own. "Last time you barely survived. I hope you worked to remedy that." He said assuming his fighting stance.  
  
Rugal fell into his own stance. "I'm far stronger than last time we met." He snorted. "But that doesn't matter. We're about to find out, aren't we?"  
  
"That we are." Krauser said.  
  
"READY! GO!"  
  
Both fighters shot forward and met in the middle of the platform. Their hands met in what turned to be a contest of strength against strength. Muscles tensed to their limits as they poured their all in a battle of wills, both physical and mental.  
  
Krauser increased the flow of chi through his body, further enhancing his already monstrous strength. Rugal did likewise, maintaining the stalemate. Everyone kept silent as the fighters continued to try overpowering the other. The ground beneath their feet cracked with the enormous power being unleashed. As they continued to call up more of their energy reserves a faint glow started to outline their bodies.  
  
Both warriors were smiling even if the strain was obvious. They were enjoying the match even if it had just begun.  
  
When it was obvious both fighters were even in the strength department Krauser broke the stalemate. He suddenly stopped pushing and pulled instead.  
  
The move was unexpected by Rugal, who found himself losing his balance and quickly thrown against one of the walls. He impacted with the wall hard, but seemed unaffected as he fell easily on his feet. His eyes widened slightly when he saw Krauser's fist only inches from his face.  
  
Krauser didn't waste any time and charged Rugal with a devastating punch. The fact that Rugal managed to block it with his forearm brought a smile of satisfaction to the attacker's lips. *He wasn't boasting. He truly is far stronger than last time.*  
  
Rugal retaliated with a kick to the midsection, which Krauser took without any apparent effort, and followed it through with a spin kick. His surprise was great when his second kick hit nothing but air.  
  
Krauser jumped back from the blonde's kick and concentrated briefly. "BLITZ BALL!" He let loose with a chi blast.  
  
Rugal rolled out of the way at the last moment and charged with his own attack. "REPPU KEN!" He launched a blast of compressed air at the still recovering Krauser, who sidestepped and rushed in.  
  
The fighters then started exchanging blows. It quickly became obvious that they were pretty even in hand to hand as well, though Krauser seemed to hold a slight advantage because of the fact he was a little faster.  
  
-----  
  
"They aren't holding back either." Joe said as he watched the fight progress.  
  
Terry nodded. "That's bad. If they beat each other as Ranko and Geese did we won't be fighting much of a team in the final match." The idea of fighting weakened opponents wasn't at all appealing to Terry. His blood was boiling in excitement at seeing the fight taking place, and he wished he was the one fighting out there. At the rate things were going he would be lucky if there was a final match at all.  
  
Andy snorted. "I hope they kill each other. They'll save us the trouble." He said as he watched the fight with a fierce scowl.  
  
Mai looked at her husband in surprise. Joe only glanced at his friend sideways.  
  
Terry shook his head and turned his attention back to the fight. His brother was a very good fighter, one of the best in the world, but his anger worked strongly against him.  
  
-----  
  
Heidern's eye narrowed as the fight became more vicious. Rugal Bernstein was a lot stronger than before, almost as much as when he turned into Omega Rugal.  
  
He originally came to the tournament to see if Rugal was really still alive. He stayed only because he was suspicious as to the man's motives to organize the tournament. Rugal seemed so focused on the fights that it almost seemed as if he really was only interested in the challenge.  
  
If only Heidern could get rid of the feeling that something else was happening.  
  
-----  
  
"GENOCIDE CUTTER!" Rugal bellowed as he countered Krauser's attempted flying kick, in the process gaining some breathing room. Fighting like this was exhilarating, but Krauser had the advantage and if things continued as they were the heir of Strolheim would eventually win the fight.  
  
Krauser fell hard on his back, a shallow wound on his chest from where Rugal's attack connected. "The sweet pain of combat." He muttered as he got up and on his feet, his right hand caressing the wound. "My blood burns with the excitement of the challenge. You have grown tremendously!" He clenched his fist tightly and the blood straining his hand evaporated with his battle aura. "Come, Rugal! Come and share the glory of combat!!!" And with that he launched himself at Rugal again.  
  
The blonde man could only respond with an inarticulate cry of battle lust. He met Krauser's charge dead on and, ducking under a punch that would've taken his heat off, grabbed the other man around the waist with his right arm. He continued rushing forward and slammed the German noble against the wall in his infamous God Press.  
  
Krauser felt his back protest with the abuse, but instead of being distracted he focused even more in the battle at hand. Just as Rugal was about to withdraw he connected with a solid uppercut, which sent the blonde flying back.  
  
Rugal nearly blacked out with the force behind that blow. He couldn't believe his opponent recovered so quickly after his God Press. No one had ever done that before! He managed to twist in midair and land on his feet. "Krauser!" He bellowed as he charged, adrenaline coursing through his veins as well as the blood of the Orochi. He knew Krauser was one of the strongest fighters in the world. Without the Orochi blood he had no chance of facing against the heir of Strolheim and walking out of the fight alive. But he did have Orochi blood further powering him up.  
  
The German noble met Rugal in a flurry of punches and kicks. The fight had gone into the next level. One of them wasn't walking out of the platform.  
  
-----  
  
Terry's entire body was tense as he witnessed the fighters tear into each other. *The glory of combat.* Terry repeated in his mind. He was tensed as a reaction to the savagery in the platform. Many were distraught over the violence the fighters were capable of, but not Terry. He was further excited by the prospect of fighting like that. Losing yourself in battle. *When fighting like that nothing else matters. There's only your opponent and the fight.*  
  
-----  
  
The fighters parted to recover their breath. Krauser was bleeding from several deep cuts. One particularly nasty one was over his left eyebrow, which covered half his face in crimson. His breathing was difficult, but it was obvious from his stance that he was ready for more.  
  
Rugal was no different. Bruises littered his forearms from blocking so much, while his right eye was almost swollen shut. He needed to do something fast. If he lost half his sight he would lose for sure.  
  
Contrary to common belief Rugal's cybernetic eye did function. He had a lot of trouble distinguishing colors with it, but otherwise it worked fine.  
  
The damage inflicted upon their bodies spoke poorly of the true proportion of their fight. Any human out of the tournament participants would be dead by now. Even some of the participants would be crippled for life with some of the blows connected between the two titans.  
  
"Shall we end this?" Krauser asked conversationally, as if reading Rugal's mind. "I believe you'd like to define the victor of this match before you find your sight impaired."  
  
Rugal sneered. "I'll be sure to thank you properly after you lose."  
  
The her of Strolheim chuckled. "Very well, then." He assumed a stance everyone in the tournament was well acquainted with, standing straight with his arms extended to his sides.  
  
Rugal mimicked him.  
  
The air in the platform started to crackle with the power being concentrated in the hands of both fighters.  
  
-----  
  
"They're going to use that?!" Joe asked in disbelief. He'd already seen Geese and Ranko use Raging Storms to finish each other off. Would Rugal and Krauser do the same?  
  
"Apparently." Terry whispered, his eyes wide. The amount of power he was feeling was clearly beyond what he expected.  
  
-----  
  
"KAISER WAVE!" Krauser let loose with his finishing move. He thrust his hands forward and a huge blast of chi traveled incredibly fast against towards his opponent.  
  
"KAISER WAVE!" Rugal almost seemed like a mirror of Krauser as he, too, delivered his most powerful technique.  
  
The blasts collided in the middle of the platform and exploded violently. The flash of light was so intense those few that didn't cover their eyes before the explosion were completely blinded and would probably remain that way for a while. Some even fainted, unable to withstand the pain of such a bright light burning into their brain.  
  
After the explosion everyone turned to see what was the result of the fight. Smoke filled the platform area and was contained by the transparent walls. It took several seconds for it to disperse enough to be able to see.  
  
Nearly everyone gasped when they saw the still standing figures of both fighters.  
  
*What are they?* Was the thought that passed through more than one mind.  
  
Krauser, still in the position he used to release his technique, looked at his opponent with respect. "I must thank you for such a battle." He said, his voice unsteady.  
  
Rugal was lowering his arms as he smirked. "It's not over yet." With that he rushed the still unmoving man.  
  
Krauser barely had time to blink before being punched in the face. The force behind the blow was enough to make him stumble back. Without losing his feet he wiped some blood coming out of his mouth. "I'm afraid it is. You're so weak you can barely stand anymore." He said as he clenched his fists.  
  
What followed can only be described as a slaughter. With no real energy to keep fighting Rugal was beaten down mercilessly. Not an inch of flesh was spared.  
  
The last thing he saw was his own blood smeared on the approaching fist of Wolfgang Krauser.  
  
-----  
  
Iori frowned when Rugal fell unconscious. He'd fought as well as possible, yet it wasn't enough to defeat the monstrously strong heir of Strolheim. "Seems like it's my turn." He said to himself. He had no doubt he would defeat Krauser. The fight took a lot out of the man and he'd be lucky to last two minutes against Iori. Yet there was still Mr. Big to deal with.  
  
He wondered how they were going to fight against the Fatal Fury Team tomorrow. Whichever team won would be too weakened to put up a decent fight. *Hell! Ranko and Geese are out.* He thought, wondering if Ranko had made it.  
  
-----  
  
Terry just stared at the form of Wolfgang Krauser as Rugal was taken away. The medical staff was shaking in fear as Billy Kane trailed after them.  
  
The power displayed by Krauser, one of the only two men to ever best him in battle, was pretty even with Terry's own when fighting against the God of War. He was pretty sure that if that last Kaiser Wave hadn't been cancelled by Rugal's it would have blasted clear through the wall and severely damaged the Coliseum structure.  
  
To be able to fight even after that explosion spoke volumes of Krauser's power as a warrior.  
  
-----  
  
Iori stepped on the platform studying his opponent. The wounds didn't seem to bother him, though he was favoring his left side slightly. Feeling his chi the red-haired man could also tell the German was on the last of his reserves. He was stronger than Rugal, but not by much.  
  
He considered the last two fights carefully. While Geese and Ranko had been vicious they had fought with skill beyond anything else. Rugal and Krauser's fight was more a display of power than of martial arts, though they showed remarkable skill. Even if the fights were so different he came to the conclusion that Geese, Ranko, Rugal and Krauser where more or less even. Krauser and Geese were the strongest of the four, but the difference was so small it could be omitted. He himself was even with Ranko. Most of their fights ended in draws.  
  
"Yagami Iori. I look forward to fighting against you." Krauser said politely. When he saw Iori smirk he returned it with mirth. They both knew the fight would be pretty one sided for the little time it would last.  
  
-----  
  
Leona sat by Ranko's side, her eyes intent on the small redhead. Even if Billy arrived with the paramedics in tow she didn't leave the redhead's side. She'd promised Iori she'd help save Ranko, and she did. Contrary to the medics' first diagnosis when simply looking at Ranko, she was stabilized.  
  
Right now the medic staff was supposedly attending Rugal, who was in pretty bad shape after his fight. Since it was in another room Leona didn't care. The man could die and she wouldn't even bat an eye. Geese was sleeping on a bed across the room. Even if his injuries weren't as serious they still were life threatening. It would take some time for him to recover.  
  
Leona looked at the pigtailed woman as she slept. She seemed so harmless, yet the image of a savage-looking Ranko fighting Geese Howard quickly came to her mind. It was that very same savage redhead that made it possible for her to wake up in Iori's arms after her fight with Terry Bogard. The same woman that paved the road for Iori to finally kill Kyo. *She's also a young woman that could probably take me down in a fight.* She added to herself. All of it didn't really matter. That one act of kindness from Ranko, helping her to be with Iori, was all that mattered for a woman that wasn't used to kindness. People usually were after something when doing a favor, yet Leona couldn't think of what Ranko could be after for helping her and Iori along.  
  
*It doesn't matter anymore.* She thought. Even if the redhead was after something, which she doubted, the debt was more than paid.  
  
Leona didn't leave Ranko's side, even if she truly wanted to see Iori fighting. She'd wait here for him to return and see his friend was alive.  
  
END PART 3  
  
Author's notes: The second round of the fight is over, and the Boss Team has a temporary advantage. Will it be enough to secure a win? And if it is how will they face the Fatal Fury Team?  
  
Heidern knows about Leona's activities with Iori, yet he seems reluctant to act. Ralph might be a problem, though, as he won't have such compulsions.  
  
Another chapter done, and now we see the tournament coming close to an end. In the next chapter we'll see who wins the fight and more interaction between the characters as the final match is about to begin. 


	4. Part 4

Wolfgang Krauser stood tall as the transparent walls of the platform rose to the heavens. He could feel his body protesting the strain of his battle against Rugal, but that was of little consequence to a man born and raised to fight.  
  
Lightning illuminated the skies as a gust of wind preceded the first water drops of what would be a storm. Their contact upon his skin was a pleasurable experience, as their low temperature seemed to revitalize the tired warrior.  
  
The crowds didn't seem to mind the rain as they continued to watch the upcoming fight. So far they had seen two battles of epic proportions. They wanted more.  
  
Iori stared at Krauser with cold eyes as the rain poured down on them, somehow unable to quench the fiery passion that burned for a challenge. The red-haired man spoke no more. It was time to fight now.  
  
They barely heard the announcer call a start to the fight. But they did more afterwards.  
  
Krauser rushed forward, but what he didn't expect was for the smaller man to rush him as well. The next thing he knew Iori was in close quarters, too close for his long arms and legs to be really effective against a smaller opponent.  
  
Iori wasted no time in taking the fight to the tired man. He rushed into a range that would make his opponent's attacks awkward, but his own would land solidly.  
  
Krauser felt a burning sensation across his chest and tried to jump away and get some breathing space. His move was followed by Iori, who didn't let him get away and lashed out with another wicked claw strike that rendered his skin painfully. Under normal circumstances Krauser would be fast enough to get out of this compromising situation, but he was nowhere near top form and his speed was the attribute that suffered the most.  
  
Iori continued to chase Krauser around, never letting the older man a single second of peace. He knew quite well that Krauser, even as tired as he was, would be a very dangerous opponent if he managed to recover from this disadvantage. It would only be a matter of time before the German man collapsed from the blood loss.  
  
Krauser's vision was starting to darken as he fought off Iori. But his struggles were meaningless. Every attack he threw at the redhead was dodged or blocked. His punches would miss their mark, and any attempt to grapple was countered with speed. *Truly a magnificent strategy.* He thought as he kicked low, attempting to win some time by sweeping Iori's legs from under him. His effort was again wasted as Iori swerved to the side like a snake and lashed out with those damnable fingers of his. The Heir of Strolheim had to wonder what kind of training Iori went through to have such strong hands.  
  
Iori was amazed at the amount of damage inflicted on Krauser. Not because he believed it was too much, but because he could still feel his opponent was strong enough to continue for another minute. Any other would already be unconscious or dead. He refrained from using any of his special techniques. They were powerful and would likely finish Krauser off, but they would require time and that could be risky.  
  
The crowd watched the fight with some disappointment, since they expected a fight like the last one, but some had to admit even Krauser couldn't keep fighting at such a level forever. At least there was a lot of blood, which started to paint the platform red from all the moving around the bleeding Krauser did to try and get some room.  
  
As it was the fight only lasted for about a minute more. The exhausted German warrior collapsed to his right knee, chance that Iori took advantage of to finish things. He rushed forward and slammed Krauser down with one hand holding his face. "SHINE!" An explosion of purple fire followed Iori's bellow as Krauser's body was covered in a searing pain that led to darkness.  
  
Mr. Big gulped audibly when he saw the result of the fight. From what he could see Iori would beat him into a bloody pulp. Not that he wouldn't give it his all, but it seemed like the Rugal Team would be the one facing the Fatal Fury Team in the final match.  
  
-----  
  
Terry couldn't help but be disappointed when he saw the end of the match. Mr. Big did put up a good fight, even managed to tag Iori a couple of times with some good blows, but he was no match for the red-haired man from the beginning. He wasn't disappointed because of that, though.  
  
Iori would be in top form for the final match, considering the enhanced healing due to his blood, but Ranko was out of the fighting. Rugal, even with his blood, would still be far from his peak in fighting power. That meant his team would be facing against Iori and Rugal, who was a formidable opponent even if weakened but was weakened nonetheless.  
  
Terry couldn't feel the familiar exhilaration of facing against a seemingly unbeatable opponent this time. Both his opponents tomorrow were formidable in their own right, but were only two people to face against three very experienced fighters.  
  
Without a word to the others he left the room and walked down the hall to return to Mary. Anyone could see the Lone Wolf lacked something as he advanced in the dark halls of the Coliseum. Very few were the ones who could tell what was missing.  
  
-----  
  
Leona looked up from Ranko's unconscious form when the door opened. Her eyes softened when she recognized Iori. He stood victorious in front of her, the bruises on his skin testament to the battle. She locked gazes with him and nodded, a small smile gracing her features.  
  
Iori lost himself in the sight. Leona had always captivated him, but the few times she let a smile illuminate her features he could almost swear he was looking directly at the Sun.  
  
Shaking his head slightly the red-haired man turned his attention, with great difficulty, to the young woman in the bed. Ranko slept peacefully unaware of their victory. "Thank you, Leona."  
  
The blue-haired woman shook her head. "I owed it to her." She said turning to look at the small redhead. "You won."  
  
Iori nodded. "We won."  
  
"Tomorrow you fight against the Bogards." Leona said seriously as she turned back to Iori. "Will you win?"  
  
The red-haired man smirked. "I'll try. It won't be easy without Ranko, but I'll try." In fact he was rather excited by the concept of fighting against the Fatal Fury Team. Fighting Terry alone would be interesting enough, but adding Joe Higashi and Andy Bogard to the mix would be quite a challenge.  
  
-----  
  
"I knew I could trust you to take care of things. Did you have any problems?" Geese asked, even though speaking was very painful with his current injuries. He was currently in bed and speaking to someone next to him.  
  
They were alone in the room, with Ranko asleep on another bed. The redhead still didn't regain consciousness, but no one expected her to do it for at least another twelve hours.  
  
Outside stood Ripper and Hopper, who had just arrived.  
  
A female voice answered Geese's question. "Nothing we couldn't deal with. Did you have a hard time fighting Ranko, husband?" Mature asked in amusement.  
  
Geese snorted. "The girl got a lucky shot in. I'll teach her a lesson next time we spar. She almost killed herself." With that said he smirked and gently patted Mature's belly, she was on her sixth month of pregnancy. "How's the kid doing?"  
  
Mature took Geese's hand on her own. She liked the man, he was a great lover and didn't put up much of a fight to marry her when she told him she was pregnant. In fact he seemed rather excited at the idea of having a baby with Orochi blood.  
  
She started working for him shortly after the tournament in 1997, when she was presumed dead. She was supposed to become another bodyguard, like Ripper and Hopper. In less than a month they were already having sex regularly though, usually during office hours.  
  
"He's been a good boy today." The blonde woman said.  
  
"You keep insisting it'll be a boy." Geese said with a smirk, which looked rather grotesque in his bruised face.  
  
"I know it's a boy." She said in a tone of voice that allowed for no discussion. Normally he would argue and they'd end up having a screaming match that led to a small fight and more sex, but right now he was in no condition to do that.  
  
Geese sobered as he turned to Ranko again, this time his eyes focused on the raise and fall of her chest. "She nearly didn't make it."  
  
Mature's expression softened. "Her spirit is too strong to accept defeat. Even if her body isn't quite as strong, which is the problem." She smiled teasingly. "Are you worried about her, Geese Howard? Could it be that the heartless crime lord isn't so heartless after all?" She liked teasing her husband, especially since it helped to divert her attention from her own concern for the redhead.  
  
"Where are the others?"  
  
*Changing the subject, are you?* The woman thought in amusement. "They're in the bar. The only ones still out are you and Ranko. And don't think I'll allow you to join them with your injuries." She finished sternly.  
  
Geese snorted. "It takes a lot of guts to order me around, wife." Guts was something he definitely respected. When they could be backed up, of course.  
  
-----  
  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" The announcer greeted the audience as he smirked under his sunglasses. The crowd was wild and they reacted very well to his words, roaring in expectation of the final match of the tournament. "Today we'll witness the final match of the King of Fighters Tournament."  
  
More cheers were heard all around the Coliseum, which was about to burst. "May I present to you..." He paused a little for effect and continued in an excited shout. "THE FATAL FURY TEAM!"  
  
The crowd all but exploded as Joe Higashi, Andy Bogard and Terry Bogard stepped out onto the arena and headed for the platform.  
  
The eldest of the Bogard brothers took a deep breath and looked up to a blue sky. "It's a nice day." He commented just loud enough for Joe and Andy to hear him.  
  
Joe looked up to the sky and agreed with his friend. They did have good weather for the fight.  
  
Andy didn't even acknowledge his brother's words. He was too intent on the fight to care what the weather was like. He wouldn't be facing against Geese, but Rugal and Yagami were also two people he disliked.  
  
Joe got bored as the announcer took his time to present the other team and, after raising his fists in the air for the crowd, turned to Terry. "So how's Mary doing?"  
  
Terry smiled. "She's fine. Should be completely recovered in a couple of weeks." He'd spent last night in Mary's room, sleeping on the floor even if Mary tried to convince him to share the bed. He didn't want to risk it with her injuries, so he promised he would make it up to her. Maybe it wasn't the smartest thing to do now that he thought about it, but it was already done. *Wonder what she'll come up with.*  
  
Joe patted his friend on the back.  
  
Finally, after five minutes, the announcer spoke again. "For today's match, the final fight of the King of Fighters Tournament..." More cheers. "...I present to you THE RUGAL TEAM!"  
  
The crowd showed just how much they hated the members of said team as Rugal Bernstein and Iori Yagami stepped out. No one was surprised by Ranko's absence, since she was lucky to be alive. Insults were screamed to the top of their lungs, death threats weren't rare either.  
  
Iori and Rugal remained impassive through it all as they walked to their side of the platform. The taller man was still sporting some bruises from yesterday's fight, but he moved as if they didn't bother him. It could easily be seen that both were concentrated completely in the fight ahead.  
  
Eventually, after the announcer prolonged the start of the fight for as long as possible, Joe and Rugal stared at each other as the walls started rising around them. They stared hard at their opponent, looking for a possible weakness to exploit.  
  
Joe narrowed his eyes as he assumed his fighting stance. He knew the opponent in front of him was very strong, but because of yesterday's fighting he should also be tired. *Must be careful. He's got some really dangerous moves.*  
  
On the sidelines Andy watched impassively with his arms crossed over his chest. "Joe should finish this quickly." He said seriously, seeing as Rugal wasn't completely recovered from the day before.  
  
Terry didn't comment on his brother's words. He knew Joe had a very good chance of making it to Iori and, since he was the third member of the team, it was very likely he would be fighting an already weakened Yagami.  
  
Rugal regarded his opponent as the announcer prepared to call the start of the fight. He sneered at the shorter man and started concentrating energy. "It won't be that easy." He growled out as he fell to one knee and supported his weight with his right arm.  
  
Terry's eyes widened when he felt the accumulation of power. He'd felt it before.  
  
Iori stared in amusement as Joe looked confused at his opponent falling to his knee in apparent agony. He turned all around and could see the remaining fighters, save for a few that knew what was going on, sharing Joe's expression.  
  
Joe took a step back when he saw Rugal's skin darken a little.  
  
-----  
  
Billy stared at the platform in interest as steam was expulsed from Rugal's body. He'd seen this once before, but it was still quite an impressive sight.  
  
Right now he was in the room assigned to Geese and his team. Geese himself was still in bed, since Mature didn't let him get up and run the risk of aggravating his injuries. Krauser sat calmly watching the fight and, if it weren't for the bandages covering his body, one would think the German noble was in perfect health.  
  
"So he can control it now?" A female voice asked from the side.  
  
Billy didn't even turn as he answered. "Yes." It still amazed him just how well Rugal could adapt to different situations.  
  
-----  
  
"I don't like this." Chizuru muttered.  
  
Mai, who sat by her friend's side, turned to Chizuru with a puzzled expression. "What don't you like?" It was pretty clear to her that her husband's team would win the fight without much trouble, especially since it seemed Rugal wouldn't be able to fight at all.  
  
Chizuru turned to regard the ninja sideways. "Rugal is accessing the power of the Orochi." She said gravely.  
  
-----  
  
It finally dawned on Joe and the others what happened when Rugal stood up to his full height. "Oh no." Joe whispered when he found himself staring up into Omega Rugal's maniacal eyes.  
  
"READY GO!!!" The announcer cried out.  
  
The announcer hadn't even closed his mouth when Rugal was already on his opponent. Joe barely managed to lift his arms in time to block the flurry of blows he was recipient of.  
  
Rugal appeared behind Joe, seemingly having teleported, as the effect of his attacks took its toll on the smaller fighter. Joe grit his teeth at the pain coming from his forearms. He turned instantly and attacked, not waiting for Rugal to recover and launch another attack.  
  
Rugal had barely turned when he received a flying kick to the gut. He grunted as Joe followed it up with two quick punches and charged his chi to finish the combo. "TIGER KICK!" Joe let loose with a knee blow to the bigger man's jaw, lifting him off the ground as he himself soared to the heavens. The wisps of chi surrounding his attack were just dissipating as he looked down, finding Rugal roll with the fall and dash for the still falling Joe.  
  
Rugal managed to right himself in his forced flight and landed on his feet. As soon as he did he ran towards his opponent with the knowledge he was vulnerable right now. The blow to his jaw made his vision darken a little, but nothing he couldn't deal with.  
  
Joe's feet touched the ground just as Rugal reached him. Out of desperation, since he knew Rugal could finish the fight with a single one of his special techniques, Joe lashed out with a sloppy kick.  
  
Rugal didn't even acknowledge the feeble attempt at defense as he reached forward with his right hand.  
  
Joe's vision was blocked by Rugal's hand as his head was caught in a vice grip by the bigger fighter. The last thing he would later remember was Rugal's insane laughter.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rugal pulled Joe into range and started delivering devastating attack after devastating attack all over his opponent's body. After what seemed like an eternity to the spectators Rugal finished the beating with his Genocide Cutter. He landed lightly on his feet at the same time Joe's crumbled form crashed down on the floor.  
  
Even the announcer was silent as Rugal chuckled to himself for his easy victory.  
  
-----  
  
"JOE!" Andy yelled as he rushed to his friend's side after the platform walls were lowered.  
  
Terry joined his brother and instantly went over Joe's injuries. The downed fighter sported some severe bruising and had more than a few bones broken. He was in no danger of dying, but it would be a while before he was back in fighting form.  
  
After making sure Joe would be fine he stepped back so that the paramedics could take his friend away. Terry turned to regard Rugal and felt the familiar sensation of the challenge burn in him. He'd thought today's fight would be done with fast and easily. He didn't think Rugal and Iori, as strong as they were, could stand up to three experienced fighters. *But it seems I was wrong.* The thought, instead of making him angry over what happened to Joe, made him tense in anticipation.  
  
Andy turned to glare at Rugal, who was smirking evilly at the Bogard brothers. "I'll get you back for this." He promised the taller man.  
  
Rugal chuckled in amusement. "You're next."  
  
"That I am." Andy said coldly, not at all impressed by the power Rugal seemed to be emanating in waves.  
  
-----  
  
"Quite an impressive display." Krauser commented as the platform walls started to rise around Rugal and Andy.  
  
Billy snorted. "He's very strong, but there's a weakness even he can't overcome. That's why he didn't turn into that monster when he fought you."  
  
"Is that so?" The German noble asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough. Rugal won't be able to deal with the Bogards as easily as he did with Higashi." The woman said as she languidly sat on her chair, stretching her long legs. She smirked when she noticed Billy giving her a nervous look and turn sharply to the about to start fight. *He's cute when he's flustered.* She thought amused.  
  
-----  
  
Mai bit her lip worriedly as the fight started. As strong as Andy was she couldn't ignore the ease with which Rugal dealt with Joe.  
  
Chizuru noticed the worry evident on her friend's face and tried to appease her. "Don't worry. I don't think this is like the last time." Now that she had more time to feel the power she could tell it wasn't like last time. Granted, Rugal was emanating a lot of power, but not as much as the last time he turned into Omega Rugal. *Could it be that he learned to control it?* The thought was disturbing to say the least, but at least it didn't seem like Rugal would kill his opponents if Joe was any indication.  
  
Mai didn't seem to hear her friend as she saw Andy roll away from another dash. She really hoped she could be by his side to face this foe.  
  
-----  
  
"You're fast." Rugal growled out. At the moment he had been unable to deliver any truly significant damage. Andy was too fast.  
  
Mai's husband didn't reply as he studied his options. So far he'd been mostly dodging Rugal's attacks, concentrated entirely on not being where the taller man wanted him to be. It was working to make Rugal angry, but he was achieving little more than that. The big man's attacks weren't weakening, and he was cold-headed enough not to make any mistakes.  
  
Andy jumped back and rebounded off the wall as Rugal sent another enormous chi blast his way. "HISHOU KEN!" He cried as he threw a chi blast of his own at the approaching Rugal, who blocked it with his forearms without any visible effort. But that was all Andy needed to rush in. "ZAN'EI KEN!" He bellowed as he seemed to appear inside Rugal's defenses, an elbow firmly planted on his opponent's sternum.  
  
As tough as Rugal was in his current form he doubled over before the inertia of the attack threw him back crashing against the transparent wall. He landed on his feet and growled angrily at Andy, who was already jumping in with a kick to press his advantage.  
  
Rugal blocked with his forearm and, before Andy's feet touched the ground, kicked the youngest Bogard back into the air just as he started concentrating to deliver some damage of his own.  
  
Andy flipped in midair to land on his feet, but before he did so his breath was taken from his lungs as Rugal dragged him towards the opposite wall of the platform. He was slammed against the wall and further damaged as Rugal used his chi to cause an explosion of energy that engulfed Terry's brother.  
  
Rugal jumped back and assumed his fighting stance.  
  
Andy got to his feet and assumed his own stance, but it was obvious that the attack took its toll on him.  
  
They stared at each other for a long time, either recovering their strength or studying each other no one knew. The crowd remained silent, taking the break in the fighting as a chance to take a breath.  
  
Then, as if they were one, they rushed each other and started fighting all over the platform. As Rugal did most of the chasing Andy retaliated as best as he could, using his speed to compensate for Rugal's advantage in power.  
  
-----  
  
Iori's eyes followed the fight closely as he pondered over the fact that Rugal was using the power of the Orochi blood, and it didn't seem like he would be consumed by it this time around. *Wonder how long he'll be able to last.* He thought, knowing full well time was Rugal's enemy more than Andy Bogard was.  
  
-----  
  
Krauser smirked as he heard what Billy said. "You mean he can't keep fighting at that level for very long?"  
  
"Indeed." The woman answered. "Since he wasn't born with the Orochi blood each minute he stays in that form puts a toll on his body. He didn't dare fight you like that because he knows just how durable you are."  
  
Krauser returned his attention to the fight. "So Andy Bogard, even if unknowingly, is using the only strategy available that will lead him to victory." He concluded. "This tournament sure hasn't been boring."  
  
-----  
  
"Look out!" Terry yelled as Andy made his first mistake of the battle. It could very well cost him the fight, as it did Joe.  
  
-----  
  
"SHORYUU DAN!" Andy bellowed as he jumped and twisted on himself, making his arms hit Rugal's body multiple times as the both of them raised to the air. Andy stopped spinning as he prepared to land, only to find a grinning Rugal waiting for him. He then realized that, in his own haste to finish the fight, he put himself in a situation very similar to Joe's before he was defeated.  
  
Rugal punched the youngest Bogard hard on the jaw, which was followed by another punch that doubled his opponent over. A right snap kick straightened Andy again, and his eyes were already glazing over as Rugal used his left leg to jump and deliver the last attack. "GENOCIDE CUTTER!"  
  
Rugal once again fell to the ground, but instead of looking arrogantly at his defeated opponent he stumbled and barely managed to remain on his feet. "I can't believe it. I didn't even make it to the last match." He said to himself as he powered down. He could feel his body protesting from the strain of keeping such a high level of power for so long. He didn't expect for Andy to be so much trouble.  
  
Everyone was understandably confused when Rugal, instead of boasting about his victory over Andy, vomited blood and passed out.  
  
-----  
  
"Idiot." Iori muttered as Rugal was taken away. "Even after all this time he still doesn't understand he can't control this power."  
  
But he did manage to defeat two opponents, leaving Iori and Terry left to fight it out. As both fighters entered the fighting area they stared at each other silently.  
  
-----  
  
Ranko opened her eyes slowly, wondering just where the hell she was and why she heard a constant banging in her head. She tried to get up and almost cried out when her entire body flared out in pain. *What the hell happened? I haven't felt like this since I fought Yamazaki the first time.* She thought trying to focus her sight enough to look around.  
  
*I must have a concussion.* She thought as she found focusing her sight harder than she thought. All she managed to make out was a blur around her, with some movement to her left.  
  
Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and concentrated on her chi flows. She noticed her chi level was incredibly low, but managed to accelerate the healing a little bit.  
  
She felt a little of the dizziness reside as her chi flowed more freely through her, but found it strange that the banging continued. *And even harder than before.* She thought in confusion.  
  
It was then that she decided to open her eyes again. *Not perfect, but good enough.* Now she could tell she was looking at the ceiling of one of the infirmary rooms. *Now why am I here? The last thing I remember is...* She was taken out of her thoughts as she heard a sudden scream and turned her head to the side.  
  
She realized with dread that the banging she heard wasn't a result of her current state.  
  
Closing her eyes shut and turning away the small redhead's face turned as crimson as her hair. *Can't those two ever GIVE IT A REST?!*  
  
END PART 4  
  
Author's notes: Well, wanted to post this one since on Wednesday I'm going out of town for a couple of weeks. If I don't answer any e-mails please be patient, I'm not sure if I'll have access to a computer while I'm away.  
  
In the next chapter you can expect the tournament to come to a close, care to take a guess on which team becomes the champion? 


	5. Part 5

The wind picked that particular moment to blow dramatically, making the clothes of both men flutter as they silently stared at each other. One wearing jeans with a sleeveless jacket and a cap, the other leather pants and a short leather jacket with a crescent moon on the back.  
  
He stared at his opponent as he swayed back and forth in a deceptive battle stance, those who didn't know it would dismiss it as useless. But his opponent knew better. These two fighters had encountered each other before, and they respected each other as warriors at least. "Bogard." He said coldly to his opponent.  
  
"Yagami." Terry Bogard said back, acknowledging he would fight against an opponent that had gotten the better of him. Not many people could claim that. "You killed Kyo."  
  
Iori snorted. "You all knew I would eventually succeed in my quest. That blasted Kusanagi didn't take me seriously, so he paid the price."  
  
Terry had to grudgingly accept that fact. Even if Kyo was one of the finest fighters he knew the boy spent too much time on activities that didn't involve training. Iori had publicly declared his intentions to kill Kyo and trained for it. Kyo's death was still Iori's fault, but part of the blame could also be placed on the young man's arrogance. "And now what?"  
  
Iori shrugged as he started circling his opponent, looking for possible weaknesses. "Now we fight."  
  
Terry adjusted his cap and started circling Iori as well. He was familiar with the Yagami style, so he knew to be extremely careful.  
  
Both fighters heard the signal for the start of the fight, but they continued to silently study each other. The time for words was over, now it was time to fight.  
  
Terry decided to start the fight slow, going in for a punch to test Iori's defenses. He was far from surprised when Iori's arm blocked flawlessly and the redhead retaliated with a powerful kick, which Terry avoided by stepping back and out of close range.  
  
Iori then took a swipe at his opponent, which was dodged, and jumped over a sweep to land easily on his feet and charge for an exchange of blows.  
  
The fight started slow, but the tempo steadily increased until both fighters were exchanging blows savagely, and many of those attacks managed to snake through the defenses put by them. The sound of flesh meeting flesh filled the silent coliseum as blow after blow was delivered. After a couple of minutes the fighters jumped back to get some breathing room. The audience exploded in cheering now that the fighters were staring at each other.  
  
Terry smirked as he surveyed the damage. He could tell he'd managed to land the most blows on Iori, but even then the fight was more than evenly matched. Iori had a lot more stamina than he did. What also made him smirk was that he'd gotten a good hang of Iori's fighting style, which helped to avoid any blows that could've seriously hurt him.  
  
Iori stared dispassionately at his opponent. He knew the fight was just beginning, but right then and there he could tell why Terry Bogard had been the King of Fighters before. The man displayed an incredible adaptability and his moves were both powerful and precise. He narrowed his eyes and decided to take the fight up a notch.  
  
As if they shared their thoughts both fighters started charging to fight for real. The warm-up was over; it was time to fight for real.  
  
"POWER WAVE!!!"  
  
"DOSHITA!!!"  
  
While Terry hit the ground with his fist, sending a wave of chi bursting towards his opponent through the floor, Iori swiped forward and used his heritage, sending a powerful purple flame at the blonde fighter. Both projectiles cancelled each other, but no sooner had they done that when the fighters were already on each other.  
  
"SHINE!!!" Iori bellowed as he smashed Terry against the hard floor, cracking it on impact.  
  
"RISING TACKLE!!! Terry retaliated in getting up as Iori tried to finish him where he laid.  
  
Iori rolled with the fall and charged at his opponent, who as soon as he landed charged as well. They both launched a powerful punch towards the other.  
  
Iori received the blow on the jaw and his vision dimmed for a moment. He didn't let that bother him as he finished with his move.  
  
Terry smiled when his punch landed, but instantly realized the problem with the exchange when he felt a tearing sensation go up his midsection all the way to his upper chest. Iori's fingers ripped his chest open, and only because his body was completely charged with chi he wasn't defeated by one that attack.  
  
"POWER CHARGE!!!" Terry yelled as he twisted, in the process taking the force away from one of Iori's devastating kicks, and rammed his shoulder into Iori.  
  
Iori was sent flying back and his body hit the transparent wall before he fell on his feet, the wind knocked out of his lungs. He crossed his arms in front of his chest when he saw Terry charging for something big. He didn't have time to dodge out of the way.  
  
Terry slammed his fist on the floor again, but this time the effect was different. "POWER GEYSER!!!" A literal geyser of chi energy erupted from beneath Iori's feet.  
  
Iori refused to scream in pain as the energy tore through his body. Instead of that he withstood the assault with his remaining energy. *Bogard is a lot stronger than last time. At this rate he'll defeat me with little trouble!* Iori thought, frantically trying to find a way to even the scales.  
  
Terry recovered from his technique to see Iori still standing. "BURN KNUCKLE!!!" He cried out as he launched himself forward, his entire body surrounded by a corona of chi as he lead with his fist.  
  
Iori's eyes widened when he saw the attack coming and he retaliated as best he could. He launched a kick to Terry's midsection, but even then the kick had no effect. Terry's punch, on the other hand, was devastating. Iori found himself slammed against the wall again, only that this time the wall cracked with the force. Iori remained standing for a couple of seconds more, only to find his knees give out under him. *I won't lose like this!* He thought in rage as consciousness slowly left him.  
  
-----  
  
"Damn!" Billy cursed as he jumped to his feet. He couldn't believe the power Terry was displaying.  
  
Krauser could only stare with wide eyes at Terry Bogard. *Even with the training I've submitted myself to I would be defeated by that man.* He thought in amazement. The thought, instead of scaring him, made him even more excited. There was a fighter out there with the power to defeat him. He would be the one to fight his way up to Terry's level this time.  
  
"It seems like the fight is over." The woman said trying to hide the shock of actually seeing Iori defeated with such ease. Even if the fight was a long one Terry had the upper hand all the time.  
  
Billy nodded when Krauser suddenly perked up. "This fight isn't over." The German noble said gravely.  
  
Billy and the short-haired woman turned to him with curious expressions on their faces.  
  
Krauser leaned back on his seat and stared at the kneeling form of Iori Yagami. "I believe this fight has only just begun."  
  
-----  
  
*Iori.* Leona thought worriedly as she felt in her blood what the redhead was trying to do. *Please be careful.*  
  
-----  
  
"You're the best, Terry!"  
  
"Great fight!"  
  
"I love you!!!"  
  
Those and many more cries came from both the fighters and the audience as Terry recovered from that last move. He stared at his fist and then at the slumped form of Iori Yagami, a fighter one year ago he lost a fight against. But for some reason he felt empty after the fight. He realized this must be how Krauser felt all those years with no competition.  
  
He was taken out of his thoughts by a sudden surge of power coming from his downed opponent, who was trying to regain his feet. It was erratic at best, but an obvious attempt at recovering. "Better stay down, Yagami." He said seriously, not wanting to continue with such a one-sided battle. Without special attacks Iori was the one with the advantage, but once they fought full out Terry was obviously the superior fighter.  
  
Iori coughed again, but this time the cough came with blood that stained the platform. He started breathing heavily through his mouth as he seemed to be gaining strength.  
  
Terry's eyes widened when he connected the surge of power with what Iori was doing. *No way!* He thought in alarm as he remembered Leona doing the same thing when he fought her.  
  
The blonde's hesitation was all the time Iori needed to stand up and bellow to the heavens. A cry filled with rage and power resonated through the entire coliseum, instantly silencing everyone as they turned to see the fight was far from over.  
  
Iori Yagami, in the Riot of Blood, was staring at Terry Bogard through pupil-less eyes.  
  
-----  
  
He didn't even see the hit coming, as fast as Iori moved. *But I definitely felt it.* Terry thought as he jumped to his feet and away from an axe kick that cracked the floor. He retaliated with a couple of punches and a kick, all of the shrugged by the now berserk Iori, before jumping back and away from a swipe that would've disemboweled him. *He's incredible!*  
  
Iori launched another kick. This time Terry was forced to block and he barely had enough strength to stop the blow's momentum. His arms felt numb after the hit and all he could do was channel even more chi through them to be able to stand up against the beast craving for his blood.  
  
Iori growled as Terry landed a punch to his jaw, but once again he ignored it and charged forward. He managed to take advantage of Terry's recovery time to land a claw strike.  
  
Terry cried out in pain as his shoulder burned. "RISING TACKLE!!!" His shoulder sent even more waves of agony through him as he executed the move, but as he landed Iori landed hard on his back and that gave him time to study the damage. *This is not good.* He thought as he got a good look at his shoulder. It was a miracle he could still use it, and when this fight was over it would take months for him to fully recover.  
  
He barely managed to evade another attack from the recovered Iori. *I have to finish this now!*  
  
Iori turned to his opponent with a snarl. He charged, this time concentrating to deliver the final blow.  
  
Terry could feel the energy buildup and knew this was it. He had to give it his all if he wanted to survive. Forget about winning the fight. As Iori advanced, leaving afterimages in his wake, Terry cocked his fist back and concentrated for a big blast.  
  
"POWER GEYSER!!!"  
  
Iori felt the energy burn his body, sending agony to his very soul, but he plowed through the attack by sheer will power.  
  
Terry let loose with the strongest chi blast he'd ever used. He was understandably surprised when he saw Iori emerge from the energy onslaught and take a hold of his shoulders with a wicked smile.  
  
What followed was Iori slashing and tearing into Terry with a savagery that put to shame all his previous performances. The blonde fighter cried out in agony as his skin and muscle were rendered under the powerful blows. He was slammed against the ground and Iori reared back to deliver a hammer blow to his chest, which cracked his ribs. He delivered a second one, making Terry cough out blood. When he prepared for the third and final one he was sent flying back.  
  
"BURN KNUCKLE!!!" Terry called up the last of his reserves and delivered a punch from his awkward position on the ground. He really hoped that was enough, because he was barely able to move after Iori worked him over.  
  
Iori crashed against one of the walls of the platform and landed sprawled on the floor.  
  
Both fighters started to struggle to their feet, the both of them having trouble to focus after the arduous fight.  
  
Terry was the first to make it to his feet. He stood shakily and looked as Iori managed to stand tall. The smile on Iori's face chilled him to the bone.  
  
Iori stared through a red haze at Terry Bogard and started chuckling. *This fight is over.* He thought as he started to laugh harder and harder.  
  
Terry resigned himself to losing. *But I'll go down fighting.* Ht thought as he assumed his fighting stance. He could feel his body was about to give out on him, but he had enough energy to pull one or two more of his most powerful moves.  
  
He wasn't prepared to what happened, though. Iori continued laughing and suddenly fell back, completely unconscious.  
  
The lone wolf let his hands drop to his sides and sighed in relief.  
  
-----  
  
"I'll be damned! He still won!" Billy cried out in disbelief, believing for sure Iori would rip Bogard into bloody shreds.  
  
Krauser silently stared at the victorious Terry. *I'll train even harder to face against you again, Terry. We shall see who is the strongest then.*  
  
-----  
  
The announcer smiled as the transparent walls of the platform lowered. He stepped onto the platform and approached the happy blonde fighter. Ladies and gentleman! This tournament has come to an end!" Cheers all over the coliseum were heard. "May I present to you the champion team of the tournament... THE..."  
  
"HOLD IT!" A female voice cried out, stopping the announcer cold. He and everybody else in the coliseum turned to see who it was that stopped the celebration. They gasped when they saw who it was.  
  
"The fight isn't over yet!" Ranko Howard yelled from the hall to the infirmary. She was standing tall and proud in the shadows, seemingly ready to fight.  
  
-----  
  
"BLOODY HELL!!!" Billy cried out in disbelief. "THAT IDIOT WILL KILL HIMSELF!!!" He yelled knowing just how severe where Ranko's injuries and for a moment forgetting Ranma's curse was a secret.  
  
Thankfully for him everybody else was too shocked to see Ranko already up and ready to fight.  
  
-----  
  
"I can't believe it." Mary whispered, unable to fathom how Ranko was able to stand after only one day of being beaten to within an inch of her life. She was currently in a wheelchair and her injuries where nowhere near as bad as Terry said Ranko's were.  
  
-----  
  
Leona's eyes widened when she saw Ranko already standing. *She'll kill herself!* She thought in alarm, knowing full well the extent of the redhead's injuries.  
  
-----  
  
Terry and everybody else stood transfixed as Ranko started walking forward and out of the shadows of the hall.  
  
The illusion was broken when they got a chance to study the redhead's form under the rays of the sun. Instead of walking purposely and proudly as before, Ranko was limping since her leg was in a cast. Her entire back was soaked with blood, bandages covered most of her body and her skin was pale white.  
  
Terry stared at the approaching figure with no small amount of respect.  
  
Ranko suddenly stumbled, unable to keep walking, and fell to her hands and knees crying out in pain as her ribs protested the treatment.  
  
"Ranko!" Another female voice called out in urgency and everyone was treated to the sight of a pregnant blonde woman rushing to Ranko's side.  
  
Eyes widened when they recognized the pregnant woman as someone that was supposedly dead.  
  
-----  
  
"Ranko! You should go back to bed. You'll only aggravate your injuries." Mature said as she tried to hold Ranko's body from collapsing, uncaring that she was staining her clothes with blood.  
  
Ranko's head kept spinning as she tried to figure out what Mature just told her. "Gonna fight." She mumbled as she tried to get to her feet. It had taken most of her strength getting to the center of the coliseum, but she wouldn't give up now that she was here.  
  
Mature sighed and helped the small redhead to her feet. She then slung one of Ranko's arms over her shoulders and helped, more like dragged, the young woman to the platform.  
  
-----  
  
Terry watched the whole thing with an expressionless face. *She can hardly stay awake.* He thought as Mature let go of Ranko, who stumbled a little but did manage to stay on her feet.  
  
The announcer was so shocked he wordlessly left the platform for the walls to rise. "I can't believe this." He muttered to himself at Ranko's courage and stupidity.  
  
Ranko was thankful for the wall behind her back, for she could lean on it and don't have to worry about the floor moving as she raised her hands weakly. "Come on." She muttered at the three Terrys staring at her. "Fight."  
  
-----  
  
Everyone stared at the display in varying states of awe.  
  
But they all agreed on one thing. Terry would hardly have to touch Ranko to win, possibly even kill her. That is if she didn't die where she stood. Blood was now flowing from the corner of her mouth, and she was even paler than before, if that was possible.  
  
-----  
  
Terry stared at Ranko for a long time. *She's a warrior alright. With one of the strongest spirits I've seen.* He thought sympathetically, since he could relate to how she wanted to fight regardless of her injuries. *I can't do it.* He thought as he turned around and started walking to his corner.  
  
"Hey! Where do... do you think you're going?" Ranko demanded as she tried to walk after Terry, but only managed to stumble and fall flat on her face. She gripped her burning chest in pain as she stared at Terry's retreating form with hatred. "Fight me, Bogard! Fight me!" She growled out.  
  
Terry ignored her and reached the wall. "I give up." He said to the announcer. "This fight is over." He just couldn't run the risk of having Ranko die. He wouldn't be able to stand the thought of being responsible for someone's death like that.  
  
Terry ignored everything else around him as he walked away once the wall was gone. *We'll meet again, Ranko Howard.*  
  
"DAMN YOU, BOGARD!!!" Ranko bellowed in rage as she lost consciousness.  
  
She wanted to fight.  
  
END PART 5  
  
Author's notes: Short? I know. But this was a good place to cut it since the tournament is now over. Next chapter will cover the events several weeks after the tournament. 


	6. Part 6

"Nice party." Rugal Bernstein, the modern age pirate, shook Geese Howard's hand. The hand of his new associate.

Geese smirked. "A party worthy of the occasion." The lord of South Town couldn't be happier right now. He had just become a father, barely three months after the tournament took place, and his business had become a lot stronger thanks to the true purpose behind this year's tournament.

"How're the kid and my former employee?" Rugal asked taking a drink from a waitress. The room in Geese Tower was filled with people, most of them criminals, dressed for the occasion.

The blond fighter chuckled. "Mature should be joining us shortly. Rock, however, won't be making any public appearances."

Rugal gave his associate a knowing look. "Don't want to risk it, huh?"

"Precisely." The fighters of the Boss Team had come to an understanding months before the tournament. On their own they were powerful, yet still beatable as proved by either Bogard or Kusanagi, but together they would become untouchable. Fighting amongst them was not an option, though for warriors of their caliber their mutual respect and fear would keep them in line. Or at least that was the plan. It also helped that they held together an amazing array of fighters in their resulting organization. Fighters that would disperse and be wasted if the three of them didn't work together. The gain for being civil to each other was too much to waste.

Rugal looked around with a smirk, searching through the crowd of people. Sitting alone by a corner he caught sight of Krauser, who nodded to him in greeting, and by the bar he could see Billy Kane and Vice engaged in a heated argument. I wonder... Since they met they'd done nothing but fight, mostly because they were in charge of security for Geese and Mature. The modern age pirate's smirk widened when he noticed someone was missing in the room. "Where's your heir, Geese?"

Geese chuckled since Rugal still didn't know about Ranma's curse. In fact very few people knew, partly because of Ranma's own reluctance and partly because of a plan the crime lord had for Ranma's male form. "She'll arrive with Mature." At Rugal's lecherous smirk he chuckled again. "And yes, she finally accepted to wear whatever dress I picked for her."

Rugal raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You really did accept the draw then? Has she told you what she wants?" After the tournament Geese and Ranko got into an argument over the result of the fight, with the redhead defending that she managed to get a draw out of Geese. He finally relented and told her either they both abided by the terms of the bet or neither would. As it turned out Ranko accepted wearing the dress shortly before this party.

Geese nodded seriously. "Did you hear about Yagami?"

"That he got beaten to within an inch of his life three weeks ago? What about it?" Rugal was surprised when he heard the rumor, but then shrugged it off. No one witnessed the fight and Iori wasn't talking.

"She asked to go after the fighter that beat Yagami."

Rugal nodded in understanding. "That's a pretty big favor she asked for." And it was indeed. The fight took place in Japan, on the other side of the Earth, and Ranko would have to travel around seeking for this particular fighter. It could very well take years for her to find him.

"She earned it." The lord of South Town was very impressed with his heir. In only three years of training he'd been able to fight him to a draw. Granted, Geese would've survived that fight while Ranma wouldn't have, but still...

Further thoughts on the matter were interrupted when Geese caught sight of his wife and 'daughter' entering the room. He was very careful to study Rugal's expression when he caught sight of Ranko, the expression of disappointment.

On the other side of the room Ranko entered the room together with Mature and feeling very embarrassed. It wasn't that the dress she was wearing was indecent, far from it. Contrary to what she expected, that being Geese selecting a piece of clothing worthy of Happosai, the crime lord had her finely clad in a black dress that reached her ankles. Sure, the dress hugged her figure rather well, accentuating her womanly curves, yet it was nothing uncomfortable. Mature's dress was a lot more revealing in fact, with a very low collar line and a slit on one side of the dress nearly all the way up to her waist.

No, Ranko wasn't annoyed about the dress. She was annoyed at her current gender. So far her only public appearances had been as a girl. While she could accept the curse that didn't mean she liked it.

Mature, standing by Ranko's side, smiled in amusement at the open book that was the smaller redhead. "Do not worry. Once this party is over we can have you back in proper form." The blonde's smile widened when she saw some of the tension leave her companion's body.

"The master is obviously enjoying this." Ranko didn't miss the grin on Geese's face upon entering, a grin she'd come to relate with having the crime lord having fun at someone's expense.

Mature raised an eyebrow. "Look at the person standing by his side."

When Ranma did so she couldn't help but smirk herself. Rugal's look of obvious disappointment was priceless.

"Shall we join my husband?" With that the blonde and redhead made their way towards Geese and Rugal. On the way they were greeted by several people and introductions were made, namely introducing Ranko as Geese's daughter. No one dared ask about her origins. They were not stupid enough to question Geese Howard.

Geese smirked when Mature reached him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, then took his arm and stood by his side. "Took you long enough."

"I had to put Rock to sleep."

Rugal ignored the husband-wife interaction and turned down to regard Ranko. She looked right back at him. It still impressed the blonde fighter that such a small girl, because she was tiny compared to him, could stare him up without an ounce of fear or at least nervousness. Then again... The image of a bleeding Ranko fighting savagely with Geese came to his mind again.

"You're still alive. Too bad."

Geese and Mature turned to stare at the smirking redhead while Rugal chuckled in amusement. "You're one to talk."

"I see you are exchanging pleasantries." Wolfgang Krauser intervened. Upon noticing Ranko was in the room the tall German noble walked to meet with his half-brother's heir. The last time he saw her she was bleeding in the platform of the tournament. Krauser was a noble and a gentleman, as well as ruthless man of power, but above all he was a warrior. A warrior that found in the girl a spirit to be respected.

"Tired of drinking alone?"

Krauser smiled graciously at Rugal's jab at him. "Not at all. I simply found the company in the room rather displeasing until the ladies arrived." And in so saying Geese's half-brother nodded in deference to Mature and Ranko.

Rugal frowned at the insult while Geese simply chuckled. Mature returned the nod with a smile and Ranko smirked at the upset Rugal.

"Enough with the games." Geese said before the situation could degenerate further. The animosity between Ranko and Rugal seemed to trigger Rugal and Krauser's own. He'd have to be careful then, considering the plans he had for his heir.

"Indeed." Krauser agreed and turned to Ranko. "I heard you leave in two days."

Ranko nodded. "Yeah. I'm going after the fighter that beat Iori."

They had all heard of Yagami's defeat. It came as a surprise that the cursed magatama wielder was almost killed in a fight. It had been one month already since it happened and even with his accelerated healing Iori was still in a hospital in Japan. The redhead wasn't talking, obviously too prideful to divulge information about who defeated him, but Ranko didn't care. She was going to Japan to look for this fighter. It had to be someone incredibly strong to defeat Iori so thoroughly. Besides, even if I don't find him it should be fun. It's been a while since I was on the road.

The group headed to a table and sat down to talk, mostly about business. Billy and Vice joined them shortly after. As the conversation continued Ranko felt more and more left out, mainly because she had no interest whatsoever on the business being discussed. While she didn't object to her master's ways of doing business it just wasn't her style to do things that way.

Upon noticing this Mature smiled and leaned close to her. "Get out of here. I'll make something up to cover you." The relief on the redhead's face made her smile soften and soon after she was excusing Ranko for leaving so abruptly, claiming that she asked the redhead to go see if Rock needed anything.

Geese and Mature exchanged a glance and the crime lord was further convinced that the path he'd chosen for his heir was the right one. One that would satisfy them both.

Rugal smirked when he saw the small redhead leaving the room. When asked about it he just answered that one of his plans was about to bare fruit.

The conversation continued. Minutes turned into hours as they all shared a good moment of peace. Little did they know that trouble was brewing.

---

Ranko sighed in relief when she was finally away from the party, and away from the many hypocritical men wanting to get on her good graces. As the 'daughter' of Geese Howard many saw a chance to improve their dealings with the crime lord through her. The act of walking out of the room without being rude to anyone took nearly twenty minutes. "I'm definitely not made for this." She grumbled and grimaced. She reached down to take off her high-heeled shoes, blasted things, and continued to walk bare-footed.

As she walked she nodded to several of the Tower's guards. While most of them were currently at the party a minimum of security was left for the rest of the place. All of them knew Ranko and Ranma as separate people, all except a select few, so they let the redhead pass without trouble.

The redhead sighed and decided to go get changed. She was at the party as she promised she'd be; now she could worry about more important matters. Namely preparing for her trip to Japan. She realized with some wonder that outside of seeking out Iori and the tournament, plus some rather bothersome activities she'd rather forget, she hadn't left the Tower in her stay on this world.

The rooms she was walking through were now deserted, few people ever entered them and even fewer left them. This was the part of the Tower where the living quarters were located. Ranko moved through the darkness, knowing her way by heart, immersed in thoughts of what she would do once 'he' was in Japan. It would also be nice to be the right gender for a while. The master was adamant on Ranko being by his side, Ranma was never seen in public.

In a kind of way she was grateful. Geese was doing a much better job of keeping the curse a secret than she'd ever done.

"Where to go first?" She muttered. Iori wasn't giving her any useful information, probably because he wanted a rematch, so it was up to her to find this fighter. The logical choice was to look around the town where Iori was found. Maybe he wouldn't be there anymore, but it would be a start.

She opened the door to her room and stepped in, wanting nothing more than to get out of this stupid dress. She turned the lights on, closed the door and turned around to...

"AAAHHHHHHH!!!"

-----

The attendants to the party were startled by the feminine cry of sheer terror. There was much confusion around, except at a certain table where Rugal Bernstein started to chuckle in amusement.

Geese frowned and looked at the modern pirate seriously. "Just what did you do?" He'd never heard or seen Ranko scared enough to scream. The blond crime lord had a sinking feeling he knew what was going on, but hoped he was wrong.

Rugal continued to chuckle even as he spoke. "Nothing much, Geese. Just arranged things so little red would run across my pet in her room." He didn't think the girl would scream so loud, though.

Krauser raised an eyebrow when he saw his half-brother curse rather colorfully before turning to Billy. The seriousness in his voice was another surprise, coupled with Mature's pale and worried face. "Billy, get everyone out of here. Have Ripper and Hopper close all entries to the living quarters."

Billy didn't even answer as he rushed from the table to follow his orders. He knew better than to question his boss when he was this serious.

The British man's departure served as a trigger for Mature, who was still frozen in shock, to stand up and rush out of the room as well. On her way she swatted aside several people, uncaring of the fact she broke several bones as she ran.

Vice and Geese shot to their feet and started after the blonde woman, though both had different reasons to do so. The redhead did manage to follow her partner while Geese was stopped by an iron grip on his forearm. He turned with a glare to meet with his half-brother's stoic face. "Geese, what is going on?" Wolfgang Krauser was intrigued and even a little worried at seeing such strong a reaction coming from people that could stare death in the face without blinking.

As this all happened Rugal could only stare in confusion. His confusion only grew when he heard Geese's answer to his half-brother. "I have to go save my son."

Krauser raised an eyebrow. "From the panther?"

"From my heir." Came the somber answer.

When Geese ran after his wife Krauser and Rugal were left trying to decipher the meaning behind the crime lord's words.

-----

As she ran Mature ignored the cries from her partner to wait for her. She ignored the guard looking at her oddly. She ignored everything. In her mind she had to reach Ranma's room. Hopefully the boy-turned-girl wouldn't be in the Nekoken. Oh please. Not again. While the first time Ranma got into the cat-state the Tower was deserted, save for the regular guards, when everyone returned they were treated to a sight that reminded the blonde woman of Iori in the Riot of Blood. Dismembered bodies lay everywhere, with blood splattered on the walls together with crushed bone and torn muscle.

The security cameras recorded the massacre for posterity. Every single and gory detail was caught on film. Thankfully Ranma was asleep when they all returned. After he explained everything about the Nekoken Geese ordered to have every cat within a three-mile radius hunted down and killed. "And now that fucking idiot screws up!" Mature raged as she turned around the corner leading to Ranma's room. She stopped on her tracks when the sight registered in her brain.

"Well I'll be damned." Vice said conversationally as she stood next to Mature, staring at the demolished door and blood-covered floor. "Guess Rugal's panther attacked Ranko after all." She didn't sound overly concerned for the redhead's welfare. There was something about the girl that rubbed her the wrong way.

Mature didn't even answer as she resolutely walked towards the room. While she had no desire to confront whatever it was Ranma turned into she had to see if the redhead was alright. She stopped before entering the room to peak inside.

Vice shrugged when Mature ignored her, wondering how her cold-hearted partner could care for Geese's bastard child, and followed the blonde. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of the destruction inside the room, and what appeared to be the remains of Rugal's panther. "What the...?"

If Mature wasn't convinced before now she was. Ranma was in the Nekoken. The deep trenches on the ground could only be her doing, as well as the rather colorful fate of the panther. Her left hand instinctively went to her midsection, to the scar left by Iori's fingers that almost killed her. The image of Ranma coming after her with that very same viciousness was not a pleasant one. But... She couldn't run away.

Vice blinked when her blonde companion turned on her heels and walked down the hall. "Where the hell are you going now?"

Mature didn't even alter her stride as she answered, steel in her voice. "I'm going to my son."

-----

"Surely you exaggerate matters." Krauser said in disbelief as he, Billy and Geese carefully sneaked their way through the empty halls of this part of the Tower. The pole master joined them by one of the entrances, the only one that was still open, and they closed the access behind them.

"I wish I was." Geese answered somberly as he looked around a corner, only to frown as they still didn't run into either his heir or his wife. If it wasn't bad enough already. Now I have to worry about that stupid bitch. He could understand from a logical point of view that Mature's motherly instincts would push her to do stupid things, but right now he didn't care about logic. The situation was bad enough without Mature rushing in recklessly.

Sensing Geese wasn't in the mood to talk anymore Krauser leaned down to whisper for Billy to hear. "So what is so dangerous about this Nekoken? If Ranko acts like a cat..."

Billy frowned. "In the video she acted like a cornered cat. You have to know how dangerous those can be." He lowered the sound of his voice when Geese gave them both a warning glare and continued. "If we do run into her be careful with her hands. We saw her easily cut an entire wall down with them."

Krauser nodded seriously. He was not going to dismiss what Billy was saying just because of how insane it sounded. If it turned out to be true then paying attention now could save his life.

Geese resumed walking once he made sure the hall was empty, his eyes scanning every single dark corner for a possible attack.

The trio continued moving through the halls silently and were about to reach Rock's room when a scream of pain resounded through the halls. "Damn it!" Geese cursed and threw caution to the wind. He started running.

-----

Mature took a step back, her eyes wide with shock, at the looming presence before her. Ranko's body was small, seemingly smaller with the ripped dress on and her skin showing a lack of developed muscles, yet that was the least of her concerns. And if it was any indication the way Vice was swatted aside spoke of just how dangerous the small redhead was. The other Orochi-blooded woman was slumped on the floor, blood flowing from four deep gashes on her side and probably a couple of bones broken.

The worst part, however, was the feeling of menace that emanated from Ranko. The physical posture in all fours, the way her inhuman eyes glared at everything in insane rage and the aura being emanated all spoke of a dangerous beast. A dangerous beast thirsty for blood.

The blonde woman started to assume her fighting stance, her entire body tensed to the limit, when Ranko was grabbed from behind and smashed against and through a wall. "Vice! What the hell do...?"

Vice clutched at her side, which was bleeding freely, and snarled. "Get off your ass and fucking... AHHH!!!" She screamed when Ranko burst back through the wall and slammed with her feet forward against the wounded woman's back.

Before Mature could react Ranko was already on top of the downed Vice, her right hand going down for the killing blow. Before it could land though, something smashed with the side of the pigtailed girl's head and sent her flying a few feet away. She landed on all fours and hissed angrily at the new arrivals.

Billy retracted his pole from the striking position and stared at Ranko with no small amount of fear coursing through his veins. As strong as he was he could do nothing but feel fear's cold fingers take a hold of him. Even mighty Krauser felt a shiver go down his spine at the sight and feeling of the murderous beast hissing at them in rage, her pigtail standing on end as her fingers dug deep trenches on the floor.

Geese's features were hard as he stared at the scene. Vice was out of the fight, the bleeding gashes on both her side and back needing attention. With Mature on their side they were four, yet Ranko took care of Vice as if she was nothing and the hall didn't allow for more than a couple of people ganging up on the small redhead. He narrowed his eyes when the sound of a baby wailing was heard, specially when Ranko's ears twitched and her eyes turned to regard the room where said sound was coming from. "Mature!"

The blonde was snapped out of her trance with her husband's voice and upon exchanging a glace with him nodded her head. She turned on her heels and ran for Rock's room.

"REPPUU KEN!!!" Geese let loose with the violent wave technique when Ranko turned to follow Mature, hitting the redhead and sending her flying back only to have her fall on all fours again, a snarl on her face.

"BLITZ BALL!!!" Krauser threw his own chi blast, following his half-brother's example in attempting to fight the dangerous girl at a distance. If Vice was any indication close quarters wasn't safe. While he would enjoy facing an opponent as imposing as this one he couldn't help himself from wanting to avoid a physical confrontation.

Ranko, now paying attention to the male trio, swerved to the side and casually avoided the chi blast. She jumped powerfully forward, her intent clear on engaging her three attackers. As she flew through the air the heavy chi of her aura concentrated in her hands, increasing the size of her energy claws.

Billy lashed out with his pole, twirling it around for added momentum and smashing it against the still airborne redhead. His eyes widened when, unlike the first blow when he threw her away, his own weapon gave way and snapped in two. As she passed by Billy's side Ranko extended her hand and swatted lightly at him. The British man was thrown against a wall, his blood splattering against both it and the floor, and slumped to the ground as a pool of his crimson life liquid formed under him.

Krauser took advantage of Ranko's distraction to meet her as she recovered in midair. He took a hold of her wrist and lashed out with a kick against her midsection before smashing her against the ground, cracking it on impact. His eyes widened when the sound of breaking, or at the very least cracking, bones didn't greet his ears. In exchange of that he heard a hiss just before his arm flared in pain, Ranko's hand turning and giving his forearm a slight squeeze which resulted in bone-depth cuts. He was thankful for Geese's quick reaction in kicking the redhead away. "What in creation is this?!" He asked in disbelief as the situation sunk in.

Geese narrowed his eyes as he assumed a highly defensive stance. "The Nekoken." Though the video he saw was nothing compared to this fight. If he was right in his assumptions, he sure wished he wasn't, Ranko's power while in the Nekoken depended on how much chi she had access to. Her behavior on the kind of chi. Considering she was almost as strong as he was, only a lot less disciplined, and the fact she drew in chi using her darkest feelings the crime lord was frankly trying to figure out what to do.

Krauser closed his hand into a fist and grimaced in pain. While he could still use his injured arm it would be quite difficult to do so. "Any suggestions?" He asked as he assumed his own stance. For him the situation was only worse because of Ranko's style of fighting. While it was like so many other cat-like styles he'd faced over the years this one was a lot more dangerous. She was faster, stronger and generally more agile than she usually was at least by a factor of six. Adding to that her style running completely on feline instinct and those wicked chi claws of hers the Lord of Darkness really wished he wasn't facing such an opponent. For the first time in memory he felt his adrenaline pumping high because of fear instead of battle lust.

Ranko continued to stare angrily at the couple in front of her. She hissed angrily, causing her claws to crackle with dark energy, before lunging at Krauser again.

Geese and Krauser jumped to either side of the lunging redhead, just barely avoiding her claws, and the blond fighter smirked. "Don't get hit." It wasn't everyday he was treated to the sight of an afraid Wolfgang Krauser. As desperate as the situation was he felt some satisfaction at seeing his unflappable half-brother show his weakness.

Krauser growled at the response and let loose with another chi blast. "BLITZ BALL!!!" The fact that it would hit Geese if Ranko managed to dodge was purely 'coincidence.'

The redhead did dodge, jumping towards the roof in an attempt to jump down from it towards the German noble. Geese, however, had other plans. The crime lord jumped as well, the explosion of the missed Blitz Ball further propelling him towards Ranko, and rammed his shoulder against the girl's back just as she was preparing to lunge at his half-brother. The resulting blow was so hard he was rewarded with Ranko's yowl of pain, which was joined by his own agony at having his shoulder almost dislocated.

As he started to fall his eyes widened when Ranko's left foot started to crackle with energy. "Oh shit..." In the video he saw Ranko never used her feet to fight. But all cats have four claws, you idiot. He berated himself just before feeling his chest sliced open. Thankfully the girl didn't have the right leverage. Even then Geese was certain he had to finish the fight as soon as possible. The loss of blood from such deep wounds, which would be fatal for a normal person, would weaken him in a matter of minutes.

Ranko landed on all fours again away from the still standing Krauser and yowled in pain again when her back sent waves of agony through her entire being.

The German man raised his hands to his sides and charged for his greatest technique, ignoring Geese's protests that the hall was too small for that. If they didn't take the redhead down she would finish them off regardless of her injuries.

"KAISER WAVE!!!"

-----

Mature was shocked to see the door explode inwards as the familiar figure of a small redheaded girl fell in the middle of the room, completely motionless. She placed her son, now once again quiet, in the crib and stepped closer to Ranko. Geese's wife breathed out in relief when she saw the redhead was still breathing, as evidenced by the raise and fall of her barely covered chest.

She took a step towards the redhead, about to check on her injuries since the fight she heard had been brutal, only to freeze in place when Ranko opened her still inhuman eyes and quickly got back on all fours.

The fact that Ranko was obviously hurting from supporting her weight with her legs meant nothing for the blonde. All that mattered to her in that instant was the fact that she was the only thing standing between Ranko and her son. She tensed when Ranko's eyes focused on her and fell into her fighting stance, casual as it may seem, when the redhead turned to fully regard her.

Ranko jumped forward, her claws leading the way, and Mature braced herself for impact. The latter had to hold her ground till the others came to her help; hopefully they would, since Rock was just two feet behind her.

Mature felt the smaller girl smash into her and both fell to the ground with her on the bottom. As much as she attempted otherwise she failed to throw the redhead off. For an instant she cursed at her lack of skills in grappling, unlike Vice since it was her specialty, and she winced in pain when Ranko's claws sank into her skin.

Only that the pain seemed...

"What?" Mature opened her eyes wide and looked at Ranko, who was scratching her midsection with her hands and looking down lazily. An incredible contrast to the wild look in her eyes just minutes ago. The pain the blonde woman felt was no greater than the one you'd be under if someone scratched your skin hard enough to draw blood. While it was annoying for a fighter of Mature's caliber and experience it was easily negligible.

A few seconds of the treatment later Ranko seemed satisfied, plopped down on top of Mature and, if the latter was right, started to purr lightly.

"... Okay..." Mature whispered in disbelief at what just happened and turned up to see the bloodied forms of both Geese and Krauser staring at the scene in shock from the hall. If the situation hadn't been so emotionally draining the woman would find the sight of both powerful men looking baffled quite comical.

END PART 6

Author's notes: Not much to say really. Real life sucking in most of my time since I'm starting to impart more classes than before and I got a new job. Don't have to worry about me quitting, though.

This chapter is mostly a setup for the trip to Japan, which should be interesting, and explains the behavior everyone had in DPNR when dealing with the Nekoken. Next chapter will deal with the trip and a meeting with a certain redheaded fighter, as well as the start of the search for the mysterious fighter.


	7. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are property of their respective owners. I'm in no way profiting from this story, this is just for fun. If there is any resemblanse to any other fanfic around, it is purely coincidental. E-mail me if it happens so we can solve it.  
  
Note: If you notice changes in the time line and personality of the characters, that's the idea of my fanfiction. I always write alternate realities, so don't bother insulting me because the history has changes in it. Well, with that out of the way, enjoy! 


End file.
